Everything's Perfect
by mew pwr
Summary: GajeelxLevy AU about wild cat hybrids in a forest setting. Strong adult themes, attempted rape, mating, strong language and violence. It's my first attempt at a fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Slight NatsuxLucy but it's a GajeelxLevy centered story.
1. Chapter 1

In a vast forest there consists cats of various sizes and variation that resulted in decades of mixed breeding of feline species, large and small. The forest consists of many prides with territories divided between them, and good relations between the prides keep the power balance equal. Prides allow members to freely choose where they'd like to live, and allow mates to be chosen from any pride, as long as the pair is equally consenting. It's not to say the forest is without its problems, for there are rogue cats that roam the land without any regard to pride rules and customs and cause havoc on fellow felines that cross their path. Our story begins with a small band of rogues that are in the middle of a falling out…

Teeth snap and piercing growls rumble deep in the forest where rogues are known to roam, rogues craving a bloodbath egg on a fight between two males.

"You better back down before I rip out your throat Jose!" roared a large cat with a spiky black mane, and body covered in scars on his right arm.

"HA! You don't know who you're challenging boy! No one leave us, unless it's as fodder for the grass!" bit back the other cat known as Jose. His dark brown fur relaxed but ready for battle showing how little he is threatened by his challenger.

"If killing you is the only way I get to leave this shitty group… THEN SO BE IT!" With a powerful leap the young cat rushed at Jose and the two grappled, biting and tearing at each other's flesh.

Suddenly Jose pinned his challenger and it looked as if that would be the end of the young cat as he struggled to escape death's grip.

"Finish him Jose! Hahaha make it slow and painful~" Sneered a young dark blue furred male with spiky fur covering his head and falling slightly over the left side of his face, he also sported a large scar over his right eye. "Why don't you let me in on the fun~" Bora said with hateful mirth.

"Shut it Bora, I don't need you budding in. Sit there or be killed along with this trash!" Roared Jose as he swooped down to end it.

Jose failed to realize that tides had changed during his argument with Bora as the young cat use that opening and gave a final effort that pushed Jose off of him with such a force that he was thrown into a tree that left him breathless. Unable to defend himself as the young cat delivered the final blow, the fight ended with the sound of Jose's throat being crushed.

The young male dropped the now lifeless body to the floor and stood victoriously with shaky legs and heaving breaths, eyeing the other cats to see if they were a threat to him as well.

"Hmph, I guess Jose wasn't all he was cracked up to be~" Laughed Bora as he wore a sickening grin of pleasure at the death of his former leader.

When the victor saw that none made a move to finish him off he turned away with his battered and bleeding body and limped out of sight aimlessly, tired and weak after a hard battle.

As he moved out of sight one of the rogues asked, "Shouldn't we just kill him?"

"No need, he'll die from his injuries soon enough~ Hahaha!" Answered Bora.

"If by some miracle you survive, come back and play with us~" Bora shouted.

The young male left the area with the sound of jeers behind him…

In another part of the forest there resides the Fairy Tail Pride, a happy go lucky group that fiercely defends its members and is known for the kind nature of its members. The pride leader Makarov, a wise old cat who has shrunk with age, leads his pride with honor and dignity, but isn't afraid to smack the young rambunctious youth across the head with his paw when they get too rough with each other.

Speaking of which….

"Hey you moron! Get off my tail!" roared a male with shaggy deep blue fur and pointed eyes.

"Why don't you make me!" roared the other male, with the oddest pink fur coloring and a spiky crop of fur on top of his head.

"GRAY! NATSU! Knock it off!" Makarov yelled as the two disturbed his afternoon nap. His greying fur hackling as he disciplined the two causing a disturbance.

"HE STARTED IT!" they said in unison.

"Hmph, it appears that you two aren't being productive with your energy. Come! Let us go hunting since you have so much energy to burn."

The two males froze as they turned towards the young female who addressed them. Her scarlet fur was a sleek and pristine as ever, showing off her muscular build that has earned her the rank as top hunter and fighter in their pride.

"Y-yes Erza!" They said in a tone embedded in slight fear for they knew that she disliked infighting among her pride.

"We shall return victorious!" Erza proclaimed to Makarov who gave an approving smile as he watched them go.

"Good, now I can get back to my nap."

As the group left to hunt they passed by three females enjoying the sun. One has golden colored fur and brown eyes and is known as Lucy, the other has ocean blue curly fur and dark blue eyes as goes by the name Juvia. The last female is Levy, a petite feline with beautiful azure fur and large hazel eyes.

"Hey-a Luce! We're going hunting! Come with us!" bellowed Natsu.

"Gray-sama! You were going to leave without telling Juvia?!" cried Juvia.

"Come ooon Luce!" pestered Natsu, " B-but we were going to go with Levy on a stroll through the forest!" begged Lucy.

"It's okay Lu-chan, go with Natsu… (whispers) _you know you want to spend time with him~"_ Levy said slyly.

"Juvia won't let you go alone with Gray-sama! Juvia is going too." Gray subtlety looking pleased at her joining them.

"I guess I have no choice… come with us Levy." Offered Lucy.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a hunter. I just go for a stroll on my own." Answered Levy.

"Maybe you should ask Jet and Droy to accompany you?" suggested Erza.

"I'll be fine by myself, besides, they're too boisterous to enjoy a leisurely stroll." Replied Levy.

"Just be careful out there, don't go too far and be careful of rogues!" Lucy shouted as the hunting parting departed.

With that, Levy left to enjoy some alone time.

Injured, bleeding and exhausted, the young male continued to stagger away from area he called "home" since he was a cub.

His parents were wanderers and they traveled place-to-place seeking new things, but never settling down for long. One day they stumbled into wild boar territory and were attacked relentlessly. His parents told him to run to safety and wait for them to come for him, but they never came…

He waited in a thicket for 3 days and almost starved to death before he was found by Jose and was brought up by thuggish brutes that only cared about themselves.

The young cub new that these cats stood against all that his parents had taught him, love…empathy… replaced by the mantra that Jose drilled into him.

"Kill or be killed boy, take or get things taken from you."

As he grew older, he witnessed a lot of killings between the rogues and kept his head low to stay alive. Once he came into adolescence he began to draw attention from the others due to his sudden large size and gruff attitude; he got into a lot of brawls, many of which resulted in the nasty scars on his right leg as a reminder of the cruelty of the world he lived in.

Time went by and he reached young adulthood, after all the years with the rogues the young cat was fed up with the lifestyle.

One day he decided to leave but Jose caught him trying to defect the group.

"So, the little brat I saved all those years ago grew into an ingrate. First that bitch leaves last Spring and now _YOU_." He spat with all the venom his words could carry.

"Save it Jose! You only "saved" me because you thought I'd be useful to you! I wont be the killing machine you want! I'm leaving here, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Nothing you say?" the young cat looked around as he was surrounded by the others.

"Let's kill him Jose, make an example out of him!" the group was about to pounce but Jose stopped them, "NO! Back off! " Jose snarled, "This is my fight! "

"Listen here boy! If you can kill me you can do whatever the fuck you want, but I hope you enjoyed your pitiful life because there's no way you're taking me down!"

The two males began to circle each other, each waiting for the chance to strike the first blow.

"You just asked for your own death!" with a roar the young cat lunged at Jose and began his fight for freedom…

He thought about all the things that happened today as his vision blurred and he became dizzy with the blood loss. The sun was past midday and he realized that he had been traveling for hours without rest, water or food in his condition.

After wandering injured for miles, he finally collapsed in a field surrounded by beautiful trees with coloring leaves and sighed a heavy breath.

"At least I'll die surrounded by the nature my parents loved…"

With that he drifted into slumber…


	2. Chapter 2

Levy began her stroll in good spirits and hummed quietly to herself as she walked along the forest paths. She enjoyed the scenery of the changing seasons and breathed in a deep breath as the crisp, cold, fall air surrounded her.

Given her petite size and lean body she was an excellent climber and decided to climb her favorite tree that was just up ahead.

As she got closer to her favorite tree she slowed down her pace because she detected a foreign scent in the air, "Hmmm? What is this scent…? It smells like… *GASP!* BLOOD! Feline blood!" Levy immediately ran towards the scent and frantically looked around to see if she could spot the source of the scent.

Levy reached her tree and was mortified to find the crumpled body of a cat she didn't recognize.

Quickly but cautiously she approached the form and was able to deduce that the poor creature was recently in some sort of fight and was heavily injured.

At first she thought that the poor fellow was already dead but after getting paw length away from the poor cat she saw that he was still breathing, even if barely so.

Levy observed that his black fur was torn and his marred flesh was blood soaked, but thankfully his wounds were no longer heavily bleeding, at least not anymore. Levy could see the blood trail left by his journey and her eyes watered slightly at the thought of the pain he must be in.

"OKAY! First's things first, I need to get you back to the pride so we can tend to your wounds." Levy nudged the young male's body gently but by doing so the mysterious feline instantly awoken, his red eyes sharp from anger and pain.

Panicked by his condition and unfamiliar surroundings, he reacted by lashing out with what little strength he had.

"…!... GET AWAY FROM ME!" Even in his condition the male swiped out at the unknown presence, Levy reacted a bit too slowly and ended up being slashed shallowly at her chest.

If it were anyone else they would have taken such an action as hostile and probably would have given up on the stranger, but not Levy.

"Hey…" She said in a calm and soft tone, " Please calm down, you're horribly injured!"

*Huff* *Huff * "W-wha?" He said with bleary, heavy eyes. "Get away from me! I'm doing fine on my own…" He said as his head sank back to the cold forest floor.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! Now stop being stubborn and LET. ME. HELP YOU." She said with determined eyes. Levy moved again to lift the male and he had to allow the assistance after no longer being able to stay awake, he faded out of consciousness one again…

"Alright, it's all up to me now…"

Levy shifted herself underneath his heavy body and with unsteady legs she staggered up. Bit by bit, she inched forward, admittedly half dragging her foundling towards the shelter and safety of her home.

She stumbled numerous times, muscles straining and with breath labored she was so close to her destination.

By this time she had been gone for hours, her pride worried about her well being went off in search of her.

*Sniff* *Sniff* A dark, hulking figure of a cat was searching in the distance.

"Is that… Levy? But I smell… BLOOD! LEVY!" The figure took off in Levy's direction.

"LEVY! LeeeeeVYYYY! Where are you?!" Franticly looking around the figure saw something slowly approaching.

"Levy!" The cat immediately put two and two together and ran to aid Levy.

Levy stalled upon hearing someone approaching and looked up to see help coming.

"L…Lil…" Levy stumbled for the last time exhausted, "…Lily… h-help…"

With that she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Levy stirred from her exhausted slumber and found herself in her pride's cave, warm, safe, _home_.

She attempted to get up but found that a massive paw weighed her down; as she looked over her shoulder she saw that it was the unknown male she had found sleeping besides her.

Blushing furiously at the intimate contact she slowly released herself from his unconscious hold.

"Well it looks like you were able to pull through big guy… Wendy did an excellent job in patching you up." She softly smiled down at the sleeping form, which was now breathing much smoother, still sporting fresh wounds but they were clean and scabbed over.

Levy turned towards the soft footsteps she heard and saw two figures.

"Levy, I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Said a pre-adolescent female with long dark blue fur.

"Just fine Wendy." Levy got up to greet her friends. *Hiss* "What the? HUH!?" She looked down to see a wound on her chest. "…. When did I…ooh right… he got startled by my sudden touch… Heh, no good deed right? Hahaha" She said with no hard feelings as she looked to her friends for understanding.

"That is so like you Levy. Much too kind to hold a grudge." Said the very cat that found Levy in her time of need.

"I'm forever grateful to you Lily… for finding us." Levy gave her good friend Pantherlily appreciative nuzzles.

Lily is what he preferred his good friends to call him, a soft sounding name to combat his large appearance. With midnight colored fur, white muzzle and an old scar across his left eye, he was an intimidating looking feline that carried a heart of gold that earned him the trust and respect of all.

"Levy!" She turned around to she her pride entering the cave.

"Hey you guys, sorry about the trouble…" Levy blushed as she was bombarded with the undivided attention of her family.

"How do you feel?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Whose the hunk you brought home Lev~" Purred Cana, a chocolate furred female and resident pervert.

"LEVY! I'll help nurse you back to health!" Wailed Jet, a lean sand colored spotted male.

"No, I will!" Interjected Droy, a plump figured male with sleek black fur.

*Bickering in the background*

"Now, now my children, she's had a rough time about it, so lets give her some space and take this outside so that the young fellow can sleep in peace." Makarov stated.

The pride exited the cave and Levy told them what had happened.

"Uhhggghh…" Groaned the waking male.

*What the _fuck?!_" I survived?... Shit, that fucker really tore me up good… * He thought as he looked over his body and saw the toll of the fight; cuts everywhere, just deep enough to be annoyingly painful but shallow enough where he didn't die from the blood loss.

He took in his surroundings.

"How did I end up in a cave? I remember collapsing in the woods… and… and this girl showed up…" He then remembered striking her.

"Well I know who didn't save me. No one in their right mind would save an attac-"

"Well then call me crazy." Levy answered as he wiped his head around to see a blue furred female approaching him.

"Y-you're the-"

"Yup"

"But why did-"

"Why did I save an injured stranger that was near death? Well I did say to call me crazy" Levy smiled as she sat near the newcomer.

Bewildered by how nonchalant the young female, the young male could only gawk at his petite savior.

"I'm Levy by the way. It's nice to meet you..." She paused waiting for a name.

"Gajeel."

"_Gajeel_. " A spark ran through the two as she spoke his name for the first time.

"U-uhmm, I-I'd like to welcome you to the Fairy Tail Pride. Feel free to stay for as long as you need to recover… or forever if it suits you." Levy said with a bashful wink.

"… Thanks… that means a lot." Gajeel said with unexpected sincerity that made Levy take a good look at him as if for the first time.

"Eh hem! If you two lovebirds are done, the pride is waiting outside to meet our guest."

"!" Both broke eye contact to see a female cat with smooth silver hair waiting at the cave entrance.

"_Mira_! Don't start on one of your wild matchmaking schemes…" Levy squeaked with a furious blush as she stood up and walked towards Gajeel.

"Don't mind her taunts. She has a very…active imagination… heh heh." She laughed nervously while glaring at Mirajane.

"Now, let me help you up so that you can go our for some fresh air and meet the pride." Gajeel looked intently at the floor with a slight blush, trying his hardest to keep a stoic face. Which proved difficult now that Levy was pressed against him to help support his weight as he walked slowly outside.

Gajeel could hear the excited murmurs coming from those waiting outside and grew anxious as he was only used to the cold and brutal life of a rogue.

He was immediately taken aback at the warm and electric atmosphere of the Fairy Tail Pride as he looked around and saw cats all over, some roughhousing goodheartedly with one another, some dozing blissfully in the sun, cubs here and there playing safe and sound, many things that he hadn't witnessed since his days with his parents. His observations were broken as Mirajane began to speak.

"Attention everyone! I'd like to introduce you all to Gajeel! As you all know, Levy here found him injured and alone in the forest so let's help make him feel welcomed to our home!"

Loud cheers and shouts of welcome were thrown Gajeel's way.

Makarov appeared beside Mirajane and shouted,

"Alright my children, Gajeel will be on strict cave rest until his wounds heal so please try not to crowd him. And look forward to a hearty meal coming soon thanks to the hard efforts of the hunting party!"

Louder cheers were roared at the prospect of bellied full of meat.

With that the crowd dispersed, most coming to greet Gajeel before going back to their business.

"So Gajeel… I'll be sticking around you for a while since we both need to recuperate and so I can also act as your guide." Levy said after the crowd finished their greetings.

"…More than I deserve but I'll take it… thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Until the hunting party returned, Levy and Gajeel spent their time outside the cave.

They sat in silence as Levy gave Gajeel the chance to observe the pride to get more comfortable with his new environment, Levy took this opportunity to nap as she sunbathed and stretched her limbs.

Gajeel notice her intentions and was baffled at how unguarded she was acting alone with a complete stranger.

"You're a bit weird aren't you?"

"Hmm? What makes you think that?" Answered Levy without flinching or opening her eyes.

"How can you be so relaxed with a stranger right next to you? I could be a stone cold killer for all you know… I even hurt you…"

Levy got up and saw Gajeel looking away from her with a far away expression.

"You may have injured me, but I knew back then that you did so because you were alone and hurt, and understandably defensive. I don't blame you and I forgive you as well."

"…What… what if I told you that I was, _AM,_ a murderer…?" He tensed bracing for the outburst of disgust.

"Is that how you got hurt?"

He breathed his answer softly, "…Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it? You seem to be pretty shaken up about it… I'd be lying if I said I didn't care that you've killed your own kind but I'm not going to rule out that it was justifiable… "

"…" Gajeel thought about it for a while. He looked to Levy and saw no ill will in her expression, nothing but kindness and understanding.

Taking a deep breath, he answered "Alright…"

"Take your time Gajeel." Levy got up and sat closer Gajeel for emotional support.

Gajeel told her everything, his childhood, his parent's death, life living with the rogues, but mainly about his wanting to leave that shitty life behind that led to the fight with Jose that left him near death.

"… So I killed him… and I escaped from that hellhole. Next thing I knew you had awoke me and I did something horrible to you. So you see, I'm not worth saving. I'm just a fucking rogue with nowhere to call home. I appreciate your help, but it'll best for me to leave."

"I'm afraid that I won't allow that Gajeel." Levy said with slight anger in her voice that made Gajeel look at her in shock.

"First off, I'm so sorry about what you've had to go through until now… SECONDLY! You are no murderer! What you did was in self defense and no one here will ever judge you for that!" Levy stated as she looked directly in Gajeel's eyes and showed no deception in her expression.

"Lastly, you _ARE_ worth saving. You have a chance to start over, here, with _US_. You have options Gajeel, when you recover you have two choices. The first is to stay here and become part of the family, or you can leave and continue living in your own, but know that if you choose the latter you are always welcomed here."

Levy was fuming as she finished her speech but was embarrassed at how worked up she had gotten, but couldn't help herself after hearing his tragic story and became infuriated at Gajeel's self loathing.

They simply stared at each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to say next. Gajeel was about to respond…

"I-"

Until he was interrupted…

"Wwwwweee're BACK EVERYONE!" Screamed Natsu obnoxiously.

Levy and Gajeel looked over in surprise as they saw the pride gathering around Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Erza carrying in their kills, well except for Lucy who had begged Natsu to carry her load for her.

The two watched the group as Natsu bragged at their success.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Let's go." Levy said with a cheerful smile, leading Gajeel to his first meal in a while.

Gajeel stared at a member of the group, trying to hide his shock and confusion.

"Levy! Hurry before the bottomless pit over here eats everything!" Lucy shouted while looking annoyed at Natsu.

"Hey it's the new guy! If you want to eat then you'll have to fight me!" Natsu challenged.

"Natsu! That's rude, he's injured and isn't interested in your childish antics!" Scolded Lucy.

"Gihi. In a couple weeks, I take that challenge." Gajeel retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Heh heh, be prepared to be humiliated!" Said Natsu with a friendly air.

"Now now boys lets save the rough stuff for later… MUCH LATER." Levy said in a firm manner.

"Alright my children, let's dig in!" Makarov shouted before diving into the meal.

After all the food was devoured by the pride, they sat around one another with bellies full and content. But of course Natsu was there…

"Hey new guy!" shouted Natsu, "Tell us how you got all jacked up"

"Tactless as usual…" Sighed Lucy

Levy and Gajeel bristled at the sudden question.

"N-Natsu! That is his business alone, he sho-"

"It's okay Levy. Your pride has been good to a stranger like me and the least I can do is explain my situation…"

Levy stilled as waited for him to retell his story to her family.

Afterwards, the pride was silent and Gajeel felt he finally overstayed his welcome.

"Wow~ Good thing Levy found you or else you'd probably be dead! Glad to have you Gajeel." Natsu said with surprising thoughtfulness.

Agreement was heard all around and Gajeel felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Hmph, you guys are all something…" He spoke so softly that only Levy heard.

"Alright everyone!" Mirajane said while gathering everyone's attention, "It's almost dusk so please start getting ready to turn in for the night."

"Come on Gajeel, let's head back to the cave." Levy said while helping Gajeel get up.

"Gajeel?"

The two stopped and Gajeel flinched as he heard a familiar voice. He slowly turned with apprehension because he wasn't sure where this encounter would lead.

He was very much surprised to turn and see Juvia looking at him with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"Hey Juvia, long time no see…?" Gajeel said with an unreadable expression.

"You two know each other?"

The trio were surprised to see Gray approaching them looking a little disturbed at the attention Juvia was giving to another male, not that he cares or anything…

"Gray-sama, it's not what you think! Juvia used to know Gajeel from when we were rogues with Jose! He protected Juvia and helped her get away last Spring before… before…" Juvia started to sniffle at the memory but Gray was quick to comfort her.

"So this is Gajeel? Come on Juvia, let's head in for the night. We can talk about it later."

"S-sorry about ruining our reunion Gajeel, we'll talk later…okay?" They departed and went inside the cave, leaving a dumbfounded Levy gaping at the interaction.

"So uhmm… that was… unexpected?" Levy finally said.

"No shit." Gajeel whispered while staring at the ground. Levy looked at him for a few seconds thinking of what she should do but Gajeel beat her to it. He lifted his head with a smirk on his face that made Levy blush at the suddenness.

"But I'm glad she's okay. Come on, let's head inside."

The two wobbled back to the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the cave Gajeel was confused to see the cats grouping together.

He saw Juvia and that navy colored male settling in for the night looking awfully lovey dovey, despite the look of displeasure coming from the male at Juvia's attentions, but at least she wasn't crying.

Seeing his unasked question Levy answered, "We group up to stay warm during the cold months."

She saw the unease in his silent expression.

"If it's okay with you, I'll be your sleeping buddy."

Wendy came up to them timidly and said,

"M-me too… but only if that's okay with you…I want to be near in case your injuries flare up."

"I want to sleep next to Levy too!" wailed Jet and Droy.

"She doesn't want you, she wants me!" Cried Droy.

"No! She wants me!" Shouted Jet.

The two males came to them begging and pleading annoyingly.

"Would you two stop making a scene, you can both join us if it's okay with Gajeel and if you stop arguing." Levy intervened on the petty dispute.

"Whatever." Grumbled Gajeel, irked at the idea of sleeping next to such whiny males.

Levy lead the group to her favorite sleeping spot where she prompted Gajeel to lay down so they could all rest beside him. After a few minutes of restlessness, fatigue finally allowed Gajeel to drift off and they all slept until dawn.

The next morning Gajeel woke up due to all the other bodies getting up for the day. He expected Levy to leave with them but was proven wrong when he heard a whispered conversation between Levy, Wendy and those two dolts from earlier.

"I'll be back when he waked up to check your injures Levy." Said Wendy quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with is Levy?" Pleaded Droy.

"Yeah, he'll be fine without you." Said Jet with a hint of bitterness.

"I already told you two to be nice to Gajeel and I also told you that I'm in charge of settling him into the pride. Besides it's not like I can do much with my injury so _go._" Levy said in a firm tone.

"… If you say so Levy, come on Droy."

The three left the two invalids in peace.

Levy settled down against Gajeel again but she lifted her head again when she heard someone approaching them.

She was surprised to see Juvia coming to them with a very somber look and she could only stare in wonder as she lay down in front of them.

"Good morning Levy…" Juvia said stiffly.

"G-good morning Juvia. What brings you over here so early?"

"She want's to talk with me most likely." Levy jumped slightly not expecting Gajeel to be awake.

"It's true, Juvia would like to tell you my story Levy and also tell Gajeel how I ended up here."

Levy smiled and leaned over to nuzzle Juvia to comfort her. Juvia was silent for a few seconds, inhaled and breathed out to ready herself.

"Juvia was a rogue ever since Juvia was abandoned by a courting male. After he left Juvia I couldn't stay with the pride and went off on in search of a new home. Juvia stumbled on Gajeel and Jose's group after getting lost and Juvia decided to stay after becoming attached to Gajeel… but also because of this male named Bora… he was so nice to Juvia, said such sweet things and promised to be Juvia's mate forever..." Juvia's voice began to shake.

"It's okay Juvia, you don't have to continue…" Offered Levy, who was also worried at how tense Gajeel had become, she could feel him clawing the ground and clenching his teeth.

"Juvia should've listened to Gajeel! He told me that Bora was no good, but I didn't listen!"

"All that matters is that you're safe now Juvia." Gajeel finally said after trying to calm himself but you could still hear his anger in his tone.

Juvia stared at Gajeel for a few moments and brought up the courage to continue.

"S-spring came along and Juvia thought that Bora would finally become her mate… but one day Juvia was looking for Bora when she saw him flirting with the other rogue females… Juvia heard him say that he didn't love Juvia and that he was just using me… h-h-he w-was even going to let the other males… t-take turns… with Juvia…" Juvia ended her words in a small voice. Levy gasped at the revelation of her words and got up to embrace Juvia. After a few moments of quiet sobs Juvia continued.

" J-juvia ran and found Gajeel and told him everything. Gajeel was going to confront Bora but Juvia begged that he would just help her escape instead. Gajeel tricked the others into going on a false hunt and helped Juvia sneak off and escape. After running all day, Juvia found herself in Lamia Scale territory and they took me in here Juvia was happy. When the next Spring followed, Juvia met Gray-sama and fell in love~ I followed Gray-sama back to Fairy Tail and it's even better now that Juvia's best friend is here."

"Ohh Juvia, you're so brave." Levy nuzzled Juvia as they both held back tears.

"It's good to see you too Juvia."

Gajeel watched the two females and found that Levy was looking at him with a soft expression.

"I told you that you were worth saving. You're a good feline Gajeel… don't you forget that."

Gajeel could only blush at the praise and look away grumbling about overly emotional females.

Days past and Levy was fully recovered from her injury but spent most of her time with Gajeel. She helped him with his physical rehabilitation and aided Wendy in treating his wounds. The tie spent together made the two very comfortable with one another, much to the chagrin of Levy's fan boys, but to the utter delight and jests of her friends. Weeks went by and Gajeel was fully recovered from his injuries and was eager to venture out of the cave.

"Come on Shorty, hurry up!" Shouted Gajeel as he rushed towards the forest.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Fumed Levy as she followed.

"Gihi~ Alright then… Smallfry~" He replied with unbounded mirth and mischievousness.

"Hmph, maybe I should just go back and let you figure out the territory on your own." Levy answered back.

A soft chuckle was heard ahead of them.

"Would you mind some additional company?" The two turned to see…

"Lily!" Beamed Levy as she hurried to greet her friend.

"We would love to have you join us, but what about you mate and cubs?"

"Shagotte took the little ones to play with the other cubs, thus I am relieved from duty for a while." Pantherlily stated with his usual directness.

"Can we go noooooow!" Whined Gajeel impatiently.

Lily and Levy both looked at each other and laughed at his eagerness.

"Let's go!" Shouted Levy as she bolted forward, followed by the two males.

The last place they took Gajeel was the hunting grounds, Gajeel kept boasting of his hunting prowess that they decided to test him.

"Finally. I can get some action after being stuck in that cave all this time." Gajeel said excitedly as they began their hunt.

"I shall be your partner in this excursion Gajeel." Said Lily.

"You coming Shorty?" Asked Gajeel.

"Nooo thanks, I'll be watching from the treetops where I'll be trample free."

Levy bounded onto the tallest tree available and was perched on the highest branch within seconds.

"Impressive as always Levy." Praised Lily

"Guess being so small has it's perks Gihihi~"

"Geee thanks for the compliment" Levy said sarcastically.

The two males left Levy to hunt and Levy observed them from her position.

It wasn't long until they were successful and came back dragging a large stag.

Levy jumped down gracefully and commended the hunters.

"Looks like we've obtained a worthy hunter." Lily said to Gajeel.

"Easy pickings." Boasted Gajeel.

"Come on guys, let's head back and we can add it to todays meal. Everyone will be so surprised." Levy said happily.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks past and after finishing a hearty meal, Gajeel and Natsu were at it again.

"What are you scared I'll beat you?!" Laughed Natsu while butting heads with Gajeel, newly back from lugging the kill to the pride.

"Gihi! In your dreams you dumbass! I'll take you on right here and now!" Mocked Gajeel as he pushed back on Natsu bopping him on the head.

"Now boys I hope you aren't planning on disturbing everyone with your tomfoolery. Go out to the clearing, and take Erza as a referee." Said Mirajane with a deadly politeness. The two males looked uneasy at the thought of angering either female.

"With honor Mira. I shall escort these two and ensure an honorable duel between friends." Proclaimed Erza. "Come along you two"

Gajeel and Natsu followed Erza reluctantly. Levy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Pantherlily, Shagotte and their two cubs, Carla and Onyx, also went along to witness the match.

"I've got next on whoever wins!" Shouted Gray as he ran after the two males, causing more of a ruckus as the three began to bicker and feud, which ended in them being scolded harshly by Erza.

"Juvia shall cheer for you Gray-sama!" She shouted as she followed closely after Gray.

"Boys are certainly a handful…" Sighed Levy with Lucy shaking her head in agreement.

"I would never burden you Levy!" Said Jet with a lovesick expression.

"Neither would I Levy!" Droy said as he pushed Jet out of the way to walk closer to Levy.

"Hey back of! I was walking next to Levy first!" Shouted Jet while shoving Droy.

"She wants to walk next to me!" Said Droy as they began to tumble around and were left behind to sort themselves out.

"Good thing they're not a handful, right Levy~" Winked Lucy.

Levy picked up the pace to get away from her fan boy's feud with Lucy giggling behind her.

At the clearing the fight about to begin, Erza was laying out ground rules for the two.

"No excessive biting or clawing. No… Blah blah blah…"

Around the clearing the on lookers were gathered around.

Levy and Lucy were sitting next to a shady tree and talking happily.

Gray and Juvia were laying down at the right of them and patiently waiting in silence for Gray's turn.

Pantherlily and family were on the left a little farther back for the little ones protection.

"Papa? Do you think I could challenge Gajeel next?" Asked Onyx, a mini replica of his father and already showing signs of aging to be as large. Onyx has a much more playful personality and holds a strong desire to grow up to be as strong and respected as his dad.

"Don't be a fool brother, he's 5 times your size. Hmph." Retorted Carla, a cream colored female with chocolate colored eyes, a pink nose and a stiff personality.

"Now now Carla, you need to be supportive of your younger brother." Shagotte said softly to Carla. Mother and daughter looked identical as well, except that Shagotte has spots peppered across her face.

"One day son, but when you are older. Perhaps Gajeel will be willing to offer advice and mentor you? How about afterwards we can ask him together?" Offered Lily.

"Yes Papa! Thank you!" Exclaimed Onyx as he pounced on his father's back and began to purr as he nuzzled into his father's fur.

Back with Levy and Lucy…

"So Levy?" Lucy said slyly that instantly made Levy nervous at her tone.

"Whom are you rooting for? Maybe a certain tall, dark and broody?" she whispered with a knowing smile.

"I-I-I don't know what you are implying but you better stop before Mira catches wind of it!" Whispered Levy back with a blushing face.

"If you say so~" Replied Lucy in a singsong voice.

"Lastly, the winner is decided after pinning down the opponent for ten seconds or they verbally concede. Any questions?" Erza said while looking between the two and distancing herself to give them room. "Then let the match begin!"

The two males circled each other, waiting for an opening, but mostly being obnoxious as egging each other on with petty remarks and comebacks.

"You couldn't pin me even if your life depended on it!" Taunted Gajeel.

"With that overly large body, you couldn't catch me even if I only had three legs!" Mocked Natsu.

"At least I'm not stupid, Gihihi, you're dumber than dirt!" Snickered Gajeel.

"You'll regret saying that when I win! Why don't we make this more interesting? Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day!" Said Natsu.

"You're on!" With that Gajeel jumped struck out first, attempting to grab Natsu by the scruff to pin him.

"Not so fast! Ha!" Natsu dodged and kicked Gajeel, throwing him off balance.

"Why you little-" Gajeel and Natsu tumbled around, neither one giving in.

"Go Natsu!"

"You can do it Gajeel!"

"Oooh! That's going to hurt in the morning~"

"Nice one!"

Etc., etc. the cheers for their rowdy friends went on and on.

Finally the two were slowing down and trying to catch their breaths as they eyed each other cautiously.

Their concentration was momentarily broken as Jet and Droy finally arrived on scene after duking it out over Levy.

"Ha! Beat you here! Now I have the honor of sitting next to Levy." Said Jet.

"You call that a win?! You ran off before I was ready, I get to sit next to Levy!" Cried Droy.

"SHHHHH! You guys are interrupting the fight!" Whispered Lucy loudly.

As the two fan boys were rushing over towards Levy, Gajeel became irritated over their behavior.

The two went back to trying to pin the other.

Gajeel got behind Natsu and slammed him down before he could get away and was about to claim victory…

"OUCH!" Levy cried out in pain.

Gajeel was hyperaware at the voice belonging to his blue haired friend an turned around to see Levy standing up and holding up her left forepaw as the two idiots kneeled down in front of her in apology.

"Sorry Levy!" Whimpered Droy.

"We didn't mean to step on your paw! Pleaded Jet.

Gajeel's blood began to boil at the thought of Levy being hurt, especially by those two morons.

His broken focus lasted mere seconds but it was enough time for him to lax on his hold on Natsu and his competitor seized his chance by quickly getting out of the hold and turning around and swiping Gajeel's feet from under him and quickly pinning him to the floor.

Gajeel noticed too late that the tables had turned and found himself unable to break free.

"…And we have a winner!" Shouted Erza. "Natsu claims victory over Gajeel after a well fought match." Erza walked off to talk to Shagotte and Pantherlily were on their way back to the cave.

"Grrrah! Get off of me!" Gajeel yelled in frustration.

"YES! I won! Take that Gajeel!" Natsu bounded away to brag about his victory.

Gajeel got up grumbling but instead about harping about the loss he went straight for Levy while glaring daggers at Jet and Droy.

"Are you sure you're alright Levy?" Questioned Lucy.

"I'm fine, it's just a little swollen, it'll be better by tomorrow. Maybe you should go curb Natsu before he starts brawling with Gray…?"

They looked over to see the two males butting heads ready for the next match.

"Alright… if you're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure, Jet and Droy on the other hand might not be so lucky…"

Lucy followed Levy's gaze to see Gajeel heading their way.

"Oh boy, I'll take that as my cue." Lucy left to go scold Natsu before Erza notices.

Unfortunately for the two numbskulls they were still engrossed with doting on Levy to notice Gajeel.

"Let me help you back to the cave Levy." Offered Jet.

"No! Let me carry you back!" Said Droy.

"Uuuhhmm… guys? You should go back without me."

"Never!" Both shouted.

"If we leave then who would help you?" Said Jet.

"You two are the reason she's hurt in the first place!" Hissed Gajeel.

The two turned and shivered as they realized that Gajeel was looming over them with murderous intent rolling off him.

"_I'll_ help Shorty get back home, so BEAT IT!" Growled Gajeel.

"B-but?" the two whimpered

"NOW." Gajeel spoke lowly with the desired affect as the two reluctantly left.

"…" They watched the two disappear into the forest, satisfied that those idiots were out of sight Gajeel turned his attention towards Levy.

Gajeel lowered himself to inspect her paw and satisfied that it wasn't serious he got up to look at her.

"You alright to walk?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, but I should take it slow since I want to stay off my paw for the rest of the day." Levy said while looking away, embarrassed at the attention her friend was giving her.

"I'm in no rush, let's go whenever you're ready Shorty." Gajeel said with a playful smirk.

"The name's Levy you big jerk!" Pouted Levy as she limped away from him.

"Gihihi!" Gajeel followed after Levy and the two were about to leave the clearing when Natsu shouted out.

"Don't forget, tomorrow you're my servant for the day! Hahahaha!"

"Shit." Moaned Gajeel as he realized what horrors awaited him.

Levy nudged Gajeel and looked up to him.

"Sorry for distracting you and causing you to lose Gajeel…"

Gajeel blushed at the proximity and looked away and coughed nervously, "Its no big deal… let's go before it gets dark. With one of your short legs out of commission, it'll take us forever to get back. Gihi~"

"Hey!" Levy giggled as they walked away.

Lucy watched as the two left and thought out loud,

"They are so oblivious."

"Juvia agrees, but Juvia is happy for them."

"Oh!" Lucy looked up as she left something cold land on her nose. "SNOW!"

The first snowfall began that day, marking the start of winter.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the caves everyone was settling down for the night.

Pantherlily, Shagotte and Levy were sitting outside of the cave talking; Gajeel had wandered away to probably argue with Natsu about a rematch.

"Papa! Mama! Come play with us!" Onyx said cheerfully as he and Carla frolicked in the first snowfall of the season.

"Our cubs seem to be enjoying themselves." Pantherlily smiled fondly while watching his cubs.

"Come on Dear, let's go join them." Shagotte suggested.

The two walked over to their cubs to enjoy family time.

Levy watched with a soft smile as she admired the family from outside of the cave. Oblivious to Gajeel hiding nearby, just about to jump out to surprise the unsuspecting feline.

"Kind of makes you want some for your own doesn't it?"

Gajeel froze in place to keep his presence secret, his prank foiled by a newcomer.

Levy turned to see Lucy approaching with a soft smile of her own as she joined Levy.

"Cubs would be nice, but for that you'd need a mate…"

Gajeel stiffened at the turn the conversation was headed, but quieted his breathing and listened out of curiosity.

"And you don't think you have anyone who's interested? You silly girl, you're the cutest feline around! Not to mention sweet and smart, who wouldn't want you as a mate?" Lucy said softly because she knows her friend lacks confidence in herself.

"What about Jet and Droy? They would jump at the chance…"

Gajeel's expression soured at the thought of those either of those two being Levy's mate. "Feh! Those morons can't even protect themselves, let alone a mate and cubs." Thought Gajeel angrily.

"Lucy, you know I see them as just friends… and deep down they know that too."

Gajeel perked his ears at these words and felt relief at the clarification.

"N-not that I care! I just think she deserves better!" He thought as he shook his head in denial of his feelings.

"… Have you decided if you're attending the Selection this year?" Asked Lucy.

*Sigh* "I don't know… Mirajane keeps pestering me to try it at least once, but I'm too nervous…" Levy said in a small voice.

"Y-y-you know I was thinking of checking it out if someone went along with me?" Lucy said while looking at Levy pensively.

"But I thought that Nat-"

"I don't think he's interested in me like that, he's preoccupied with brawls and hunts. And I'm not getting any younger…" Lucy said quickly with a deep blush as if expecting Levy to bring up a certain pink furred cat.

"…" Levy looked back to Pantherlily and family and thought for a while.

"Okay, I'll do it. If anything just to experience it once and get Mira off my case…" Levy said with lack of feeling.

"Levy… you know there's always Ga-"

"Let's head inside Lucy… heh heh, I think the snowfall is picking up…" Levy said as she got slowly began to walk inside.

"…" Lucy went in first with Levy trailing behind her slowly.

"Going won't make any difference… no one would want such as small, weak mate anyway…" Levy said sadly while looking back outside.

Moments later Gajeel emerged from the bushes, with an irritated face after hearing the conversation between the young females and especially at the last words he heard from Levy.

"Shorty has no idea how desirable she is… that idiot," Gajeel mumbled softly as he entered the cave.

"But what's this 'Selection' thing they were talking about…?" He said out loud.

"Care for me to explain Gajeel?"

Gajeel turned to see Mirajane standing behind him with a friendly smile.

"Being a former rogue means that you don't know about the Mate Selection gathering that happens right before Spring. All of the prides allow their unmated members to go to the center of the forest as a way to see if there are any compatible pairs. It must be consensual between both cats and it's up to the pair to decide if they want to become mates and what pride they decide to stay in."

"So it's basically speed mating." Gajeel said getting riled up at the prospect of Levy rushing into something so serious.

"No, no. There is no obligation for the pair to mate that season, they can choose to put it off if they desire it. Fun fact that is exactly how we found Juvia.

"Juvia?!" Gajeel said.

"She attended the Selection with her previous pride. Gray was there because he had lost a bet with Natsu and the two of them just clicked. Not that Gray would admit that."

"So the stalker decided to follow him back. Hmph, at least he seems halfway worthy of her." Gajeel said with a scowl.

"Haha, Gray certainly has his paws full, Juvia wanted to become mates right away but he hasn't exactly made it clear he's ready for commitment." Mirajane said with a chuckle.

"He better not keep her waiting forever."

"Something tells me that this Spring will be different. Oooh! I can't wait for all the new cubs that will be born!" Mirajane squealed and began to blabber on, so Gajeel walked away.

"Feh! Sounds stupid to me. You won't catch me going to something as dumb as that!"

Gajeel grumbled until he reached the inner chamber and his thought process was interrupted…

"Gajeel over here!" Levy was calling him over.

He instantly was in a better mood as he headed for his sleeping partner and lay down around her. His size allowed her to be completely covered and warm on those cold nights.

"Mmmm~" Levy said with a light purr that made Gajeel tingle slightly in excitement, but he never revealed it to Levy.

"Nice and warm…" Levy was shy for the first few weeks of sleeping next to Gajeel, but found his body heat to inviting to pass up as she bashfully, but comfortably, snuggled into his fur.

Gajeel saw that Levy tucked her injured paw carefully under herself.

"How's the paw?" He asked gruffly, remembering that those two morons injured her.

At least they knew better than to try and join them tonight.

"Hm?" Levy mumbled sleepily, "Wendy said it should be better by morning… no tree climbing or running for a few days… G'Night Gajeel." She laid her head down as she drifted to sleep.

"Night Shorty…"

Gajeel watched her for a few seconds before resting his head next to her, but was plagued by his final thoughts.

"We won't be able to sleep next to each other once you find a mate… we probably won't even be allowed to hang out anymore… no fool would be want to share you Levy…"

Early the next morning…

"Wake up Gajeel!" Natsu screamed into Gajeel's ear.

Awoken so suddenly he curled protectively around Levy and snarled towards Natsu.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He whispered harshly, trying not to wake Levy.

"Get up, it's time to fulfill the bet you lost Hahaha! Get ready for a day of misery." Natsu waited for Gajeel as he gently got up and mumbled for Levy to go back to sleep.

Levy was stirring and opened her eyes to see the two heading out the cave.

There were patches of snow here and there but the air chilly and reflected the Winter season.

Natsu had made Gajeel suffer all day, he had him jump in the freezing river to catch him fish for breakfast, Natsu made Gajeel carry him on his back, made him shout out idiotic things like "Natsu is the best!" or "I like singing love songs!" anything to embarrass his rival.

They went on a hunt and Natsu made him carry the kill back by himself, but at least that took up most of the day.

"Well shit for brains, the day is over and so is this humiliating experience!" Gajeel said spitefully.

"Nah uh, there's one last thing you have to do before I let you go~" Natsu snickered.

"Hmph, I've dealt with everything so far, there isn't anything you can make me do that can break me!" Sneered Gajeel.

Natsu smiled slowly and evilly, as he got closer to Gajeel to whisper his order.

"…!... You asshole!"

"Go or else you're breaking the agreement~ Hahaha!" Natsu said with a Cheshire grin.

Gajeel hissed as he reluctantly got up and set out to do this final task.

"I'll be watching!" Shouted Natsu, making Gajeel sharply flinch at the thought as he went in search of his target.

Levy went for a walk in the forest after eating and was walking back to the cave when her thought wandered to Gajeel.

"I hope he didn't have to do anything too outrageous… the bet should be over by now. I'll head back to see how he's doing."

Levy started to head back to the caves and was humming carefree to herself.

She heard a rustling up ahead and slowed down to see who was coming and was surprised to see Gajeel walking towards her.

Levy noticed something was off in his body language but took it as him being in a foul mood after putting up with Natsu all day.

"Hey Gajeel, Natsu really put you through the wringer today didn't he?" Levy said as she trotted waited for Gajeel to reach her.

"…You have no idea…" mumbled Gajeel as he looked at anything but her.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked in concern for his strange behavior.

"…Sorry about this, he's making me do this…"

"Huh? What do yooo- !" Levy gasped as Gajeel suddenly closed the distance between them and looked her briefly in the eyes apologetically before he lowered his head to the side of her face and gave a long lick down her cheek and ending at her neck.

Both cats blushing madly and not saying a word, the silence was broken with Natsu cackling a few feet away.

"HAHAHA! The look on your faces! So worth it. See you two lovebirds later~" Natsu dashed off back towards the cave leaving Gajeel scowling and Levy dumbfounded.

"…Sorry about dragging you into my problems Levy." Gajeel still wouldn't look at her.

"…" Levy finished processing what just happened and burst out laughing expectantly.

"Shorty?" Gajeel said bewildered at her reaction. He was expecting her to be angry and disgusted at their antics but she was laughing!

"Ohhoho, he has no idea who is just messed with Gajeel. Come on! We'll give him a taste of his own medicine!" Levy said with a wicked smile.

"…Gihi! I like you're style Shorty~" Gajeel and Levy plotted their revenge.

Needless to say, Natsu never messed with Levy again.


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel was napping in the cave when he was awoken by Onyx.

"Gajeel?" The young cub spoke nervously.

"What is it Squirt?"

"Uhhmmm… I was wondering if…if…if…"

"If what?!' Gajeel said getting slightly irritated.

"Would you teach me a thing or two about hunting and fighting?" Onyx said hesitantly.

"…Why not your dad?" Gajeel wouldn't admit he was flattered but he was curious.

"Papa said that having different experiences makes you better prepared and skilled. A-and Papa also admires you, so that means I admire you too…" Onyx said with a determined voice.

"Gihi, well you and Lily have bad taste in cats to admire, but who am I to disappoint my fans." Gajeel said with an exaggerated flare. "Alright Squirt, I'll teach you what I know."

"Hurray!" Onyx quickly sprang up and ran to his father to tell him the good news.

"Wow Gajeel I wouldn't figure you to be so good with cubs." Levy appeared and softly laughed at the oddity of Gajeel teaching cubs.

"Feh! There's a lot you don't know about me Short stuff." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Levy looked at Gajeel with a soft gaze and gave a small hum as she said; "You'll make someone a lucky mate and an loving father one day Gajeel."

Gajeel shot up and blushed harshly at those words.

"As if anyone would want to be the mate of a foul mouthed former rogue like me. I'm going out for a hunt. See ya" Gajeel rushed over to Lily and Onyx, leaving Levy to shake her head and laugh at his adorable reaction.

"Come on Squirt! The lessons start now! Let's get moving Lily." Gajeel pressured the two to move quickly, avoiding Levy's gaze purposely.

"Why are you so flustered Gajeel?" Questioned Lily.

"I'm not flustered! Just hungry is all, let's go!"

The small group left to teach the young cub how to feed and protect himself.

Lucy came and sat down besides Levy as they watched the group disappear.

"That mate could always be you Levy."

"Don't be silly Lucy, he wouldn't want me for a mate, besides I'm just a friend to him, nothing more."

"Then why does he always hang out with you and why has neither one of you chosen to sleep next to anyone else? And why did he get so upset that time you were injured? You even his scent all over you...He likes you Levy. You should just confess your feelings to him and I know that he'll do the same..." Lucy said with sincerity.

"He doesn't like me that way Lucy… he probably feels obligated to me since I found him that day." she said with heartbreaking sadness, "I'm content just being his friend. When the time comes where he does find a mate worthy of him… I'll let him go…" Levy said with watery eyes.

*Sniffles* "Come on Lucy let's go for a walk in the snow."

Lucy could only sigh heavily as she watched her friend composed herself after her near breakdown and silently they left the cave.

The weeks past and the snow began to melt to signify the end of Winter.

The warming air was a relief to all as their stiff joints as everyone enjoyed warm naps in the sun.

Gajeel and Levy never let their emotional frustration get in the way of their time together but with the approach of Spring, it meant that things had to change.

One day the pride was called together by Makarov.

"My children, Spring was arrived and promises warm days and bountiful hunts!"

The pride cheered and began to murmur in excitement.

"Settle down now everyone, I have an important matter to discuss. Mating season will soon be upon us, and with it, the possibility of new cubs for all of us to cherish!" Mirajane was heard squealing in excitement at the prospect of cubs.

"There are many happy pairs amongst us already, both mated and unmated but for those who wish to find a mate elsewhere you will need to journey to the center of the forest in 7 days time for the Mate Selection gathering."

Makarov looked around at the pensive faces of some and continued.

"There are many of you who have attended before and many who have not, but I would like to remind you all that you are free to choose your own path in life. I only want what is best for your happiness, no matter where you are, you will always be family."

"Please think it over and feel free to come to me if you have any uncertainty. Now go my children and enjoy the day!"

Gajeel watched as Levy and Lucy talked with anxious faces about the Selection. He spotted Juvia looking for Gray and remembered that she had taken part before, so he decided to ask her about it.

"Juvia!" Gajeel said as he approached her.

"Oh! Hello Gajeel, I was just looking for Gray-sama. Have you seen him?"

"No, but there is something I'd like to ask you about."

"Is it about the Mate Selection?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Juvia had a hunch is all." Juvia looked past him as she briefly looked to Levy and smiled as she looked back to her friend. Gajeel followed her gaze and blushed at the implication.

"Y-yeah, well I just want to know just so I know Shorty will be okay. Nothing more."

"Of course Gajeel. Come on let's take a walk…"

The two walked in the forest aimlessly and after a short while they returned.

"… So that's what goes on at this Selection thing?"

"Indeed Gajeel, Juvia thinks you should attend and see for yourself. Gajeel may even capture Levy's heart while you're there~" Juvia said with encouragement making Gajeel to become defensive.

"Bah! I'm not interested in finding a mate. But I'll go just so I can make sure Shorty doesn't end up with some loser!" Gajeel stormed off and went straight for Natsu to blow off some steam.

Juvia walked towards Levy and Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Juvia, what's got you in such a good mood?" Lucy said curiously.

"Juvia just found out that Gajeel plans to attend the Selection, even though he said he isn't interested in finding a mate."

Levy stiffened as she heard the news and was lost in thought at this information.

"If he's not looking for a mate then why attend?" Lucy inquired, although she had her suspicions.

Juvia leaned closer to Lucy and whispered, "He said he wants to protect Levy from unworthy males."

"Ohho~ did he now?" Lucy whispered with a sly smile.

Levy blushed at the implication is Lucy's tone, "W-what about Erza? Is she staying behind again this year?"

Lucy sighed heavily, "Yeah… she still waiting for Jellal to return. I hope this year he comes back to stay for good."

"Erza is very strong to be able to stand being away from the cat she loves…" Levy said sadly.

"Juvia would die from sadness if she had to be away from Gray-sama."

Juvia sighed as she said with a dreamy expression, "I hope this is the year that Gray-sama becomes Juvia's mate… Juvia wants at least a dozen cubs~"

Lucy could only shake her head in exasperation as she sat between her two friends.

She saw Natsu wrestling with Gray and Gajeel and sighed as she said, "We have the weirdest taste…"

All three unmated females sighed dejectedly as they thought about their lack of romantic advancement.

Six days later it was time to leave for those participating in the Selection and Makarov had one last message to share with the participants.

"My children… I wish you well on your journey and happiness for all of you, whether or not you choose a mate. Be safe and look out for each other. Now go and remember what we are named after, much like the mysterious fairies that once roamed the lands, life is a never ending adventure!" Makarov said with pride and love for his family.

There was a cheer amongst the participants and pride members seeing them off, with that they departed.

The participants included many members of the pride, one group traveling together included Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Natsu and Lucy.

Levy's fan club decided to participate after learning that Levy was going, partly to support their friends and mostly to keep Levy safe.

Jet and Droy went up ahead to scout out the best route while Gajeel and Natsu lead the females, who were trailing behind.

"How long until we get there?" Lucy complained at the thought of strenuous exercise.

"Its a little more than a days walk, we'll have to stop for the night somewhere." Levy said to Lucy.

Lucy responded with a whine.

"Aw come on Lucy lighten up! This is exciting!" Natsu shouted as he bounced around with energy to spare.

"You idiot! This is a serious thing were doing! Why did you even come anyway?!" Roared Gajeel, already annoyed at the pink ball of energy yapping everywhere.

"I figured that since _YOU_ were coming there had to be good reason for me to come too! And it also gives me the chance to test my fighting skills on new opponents!" Natsu said with enthusiasm.

"Figures that's why he came… I thought it was because of me…" Lucy mumbled miserably.

"Come on Lucy, cheer up. Maybe you'll find the mate of your dreams." Said Levy, but she really was counting on Natsu having an ulterior motive for coming along.

Any possible romantic attachment to his best friend will hopefully be awakened by foreign male attention towards Lucy that will lead to the two becoming mates.

"…I hope you find yours too Levy…" Lucy said with a small smile as Levy gave her one in return.

Unbeknownst to the females, Gajeel was listening very closely to their conversation.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the pensive look on Levy's face as they talked about getting mates. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Levy with bristled fur and irritation clear on his face.

"Why are you going if you're so fucking worried about it?!" Gajeel made the females flinch at the sudden interrogation.

"Whaa….?" They could only look on as they both drew a blank at the sudden question.

"Gaj-" Levy started to say, "You are clearly uncomfortable with this whole thing so why don't you just turn around and go home!"

"Gajeel! That. Is. ENOUGH!" Gajeel was surprised to see the anger radiating off of Levy as she finally got her wits about her.

"It's none of your business as to why we're going and if we're a little nervous that's only natural! We might choose a mate within the next few days! That's a big deal!"

Gajeel was dumbfounded and captivated by Levy's outburst.

Levy spoke in a timid voice, "It's not an easy thing to go looking for a mate, especially when you're as undesirable as me… but I'm willing to try! I-I want to be happy! To have a mate that loves me… To have cubs of my own…"

He looked at Levy and saw her fighting back tears of frustration. "Levy I-"

"Don't bother Gajeel, you've made it clear about where we stand."

Levy pushed past Gajeel and he followed her with his eyes as she stomped past him. Levy looked back and glared at Gajeel as she said, "I thought you were a better cat than to think so little of my feelings Gajeel..." Levy walked on without waiting for a reply with Lucy quickly following after her with a shocked expression.

"Looks like you messed up dumbass." Natsu said as he approached Gajeel.

Gajeel just stood there in a foul mood as he contemplated her words.

"What did she mean by not being undesirable… about where we stand?" Gajeel thought.

"Come on, we have to go catch up to them, it's not safe for them to be by themselves." Natsu urged as they resumed their travels.

Gajeel and Levy didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"The sun will set soon..." Lucy said softly as the tension was thick in their group.

"I'm huuuungry! Let's go hunting Lucy!" Natsu pleaded.

"… Actually I think that Levy and I need to blow off some steam. How about we split up into three teams and come back here with out kill?"

"Tch." Gajeel's mood hadn't improved after being given the cold shoulder by Levy all day, he just continued to stare holes into the ground to keep his eyes from wandering to his blue furred friend.

"Droy and I will go east, there's a river that should have plenty of fish!" Said Jet.

"You can count on us Levy!" Droy cheered and was pleased at the small smile Levy gave him.

"I think we should south a bit Lucy, I smell rabbit not too far from here." Levy said with her back deliberately turned against Gajeel.

"That leaves us to the west dumbass! Come on let's go before I starve to death!" Natsu said as he sprinted off with Gajeel following.

He couldn't help look back and was disappointed to see that Levy wasn't looking back. He turned around and continued walking after Natsu.

As soon as he had turned away, Levy looked towards Gajeel with a sad expression.

"Levy?"

Levy shook her head and replied with fake enthusiasm, "Let's go and bag us some food!"

Dusk had settled in and Gajeel and Natsu returned empty pawed.

"Dammit now what are we gonna do for food!" Natsu began to wail but stopped when he sniffed the air.

"FOOD!" Natsu barreled back to their friends and was overjoyed to see that not only had Jet and Droy caught tons of fish, but Levy and Lucy also were successful in hunting several rabbits.

"Yahoo!" Natsu shouted as he leaped in the air.

His tail twitched in anticipation as he stared kitten eyed at Lucy, silently begging her to give him a rabbit to devour.

Lucy softly giggled as she looked over to Levy.

"Should we feed this poor creature?"

Gajeel perked at hearing Levy giggle.

"Who can say no to a face like that." Said Levy as she tossed a rabbit to her friend.

Levy's smile lessened as she whispered something in Natsu's ear.

He watched as Natsu picked up another rabbit and walked over to him, dropping one in front of him and sitting down without a word and began to eat.

Gajeel stared at Levy as he was surprised to see that she was offering him food even after their fight.

Levy was talking to her fan boys and praising them for catching so much fish as they past it out for everyone to eat.

"Fffnks!" Natsu said with a mouth full of meat as Jet brought him some fish.

Droy walked over to Gajeel and gave him some fish.

"Here Gajeel… don't worry about Levy, she isn't the type to stay mad forever."

"…" Gajeel ate slowly as he brooded over his predicament.

After all the food was gone, night had overtaken the day.

Lucy got up and stretched.

"Mmmmm~ what a warm night! Hey I know, let's go for a swim Levy!"

"That sounds like a great idea Lucy."

"The river isn't that far from here but take Natsu with you for your own safety, I'd show you the way but-" Jet was interrupted by Droy's loud snoring.

"I think we can manage, come on Levy and Natsu!"

"I love swimming! Hurry up Lucy! Hey Levy maybe a swim will get Gajeel's stink off of you! Hahaha!"

"…!" Levy jolted at the realization that she smelled heavily of Gajeel.

"Natsu! That's so rude!" Lucy said while smacking Natsu across the head with her paw as punishment.

"Ouch!... Sorry Levy I didn't mean anything by it, honest."

"…I-it's okay Natsu I know you weren't aiming to hurt my feelings…" Levy walked quicker as she practically ran towards the river, but really she was trying to get away from the source of her mingled scent.

"Wait up Levy it's not safe by yourself!" Lucy yelled as she and Natsu ran after her.

Gajeel watched them go but eventually turned away and accidentally made eye contact with Jet.

"You know, mating season is only a short time away…" Jet said awkwardly, breaking eye contact.

"No shit. I can smell the hormones rolling off of everyone." Gajeel said testily as he turned away from Jet.

"Exactly, it's even worse for the females… they're under a lot of stress and pressure as it is…"

"…"

"Especially Levy…" Gajeel turned back to Jet hearing those words.

"She's always had confidence issues ever since we were cubs. Given her small size she puts a lot of doubt into her own head without ever considering all of her amazing qualities."

Gajeel sat in silence for a few moments as they each thought about the blue furred beauty they both coveted.

"I'm no fool Gajeel. And I'm certainly not blind… I see the way you two are together… you two have a connection that neither Droy and I have with her."

"What are you getting at…? That Shorty and I should be mates?! Feh! Don't be stupid! No way a brute like me deserves someone like her…" Gajeel admitted.

"Levy is the smartest cat I've ever known, and I trust her decisions…even when it comes down to choosing a mate… I think you should do the same"

"..." Gajeel stayed silent.

"I suggest you think it over before it's too late. Sooner or later she'll give up on you and settle for someone else and you'll only have yourself to blame." Jet said with a cold truth that made Gajeel be still for a while as he thought about his future with Levy.

"If you want some advice, start by apologizing and see where it goes."

Rustling in the bushes and familiar voices ended the conversation as the group returned from the river, freshly bathed and cheerful.

Gajeel made up his mind to apologize to Levy but it would have to wait because Levy lay down besides Lucy to sleep and turned her back to him. He'd have to wait for tomorrow…

Levy was fidgeting for the few hours the group had fell asleep and finally gave up and slowly rose as to not awaken the others.

"This is ridiculous! Why can't I get comfortable…?" She thought as she blew out an exasperated puff of air.

Realization dawned on her as she recognized that this was the first time she and Gajeel have slept apart.

"Rraah!" She screamed internally, "Why am I so dependent on you?! I think I need to go for a walk to clear my head."

Levy was grateful for being smaller and nimbler for moments like this, she walked away without disturbing anyone… at least that's what she thought.

The moon shone brightly, giving Levy an easy time maneuvering in the forest so late at night. She headed towards the river and approached the edge and stared at her reflection.

She didn't realize that Gajeel had followed her after seeing her leave; he stayed hidden to give her the space she wanted but refusing to leave to act as her protector.

"Beautiful…" He thought as he looked at her blue fur that was illuminated by moonlight. Her big eyes sparkling and clear as she shifted her gaze towards the stars.

Suddenly the two were on edge as they heard rustling in the bushes close to where she was sitting. Levy wasted no time and bolted out of the area and headed back to camp with Gajeel following after her and startling her with his sudden presence.

"Gajeel!? What are you doing out here?" Levy stopped suddenly now that she knew that she was safer with him around.

"… I saw you walking off on your own and I wanted to make sure you were safe…" Gajeel said carefully since he wasn't sure if she was still ticked off at him.

"… You did that for me?" Levy said looking down bashfully at the unexpected gesture.

"I don't suppose that was you that made that noise that startled me?"

"Not me… but whatever it was isn't following us so it was probably a deer or something. Come on, let's head back."

"Alright…"

They both began to walk in silence back to the others. Right before they got back Gajeel stopped and called out to Levy.

"L-levy…?"

She froze at the sincerity in his tone and turned back to face an emotionally uncomfortable Gajeel.

"Yes Gajeel?" He shivered ever so slightly at the way she murmured his name and he hoped that she didn't notice.

"About before?... I…I-I'm sorry." Gajeel said with a lowered head, his gleaming ruby eyes never wavering as they stared into large shocked hazel ones.

Levy smiled and walked over to Gajeel and shocked the hell out of him as she nuzzled across his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry too, we both said hurtful things…"

The two paused to enjoy the intimate moment they were having and very slowly they walked back to their friends, trying to drag out the time they had together.

Gajeel broke away from Levy to go back to his sleeping spot but was stopped,

"Gajeel? C-can I…" She fidgeted as she struggled to finish her request.

"Come on Shorty… let's get some sleep…" Gajeel said with a small, relieved smile as they both settled down and fell right asleep.

Lucy popped an eyed open and smiled as she peaked at her lovesick friends make amends.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn soon broke and the group woke up to finish their journey.

Levy yawned and got up to stretch her stiff muscles. Satisfied grunts coming from her as she did so. Gajeel stared subtlety as she bent over and made suggestive sounds and dug his claws into the earth as he struggled to suppress a growl at the sight before him.

"No! Get it together!" Gajeel yelled to himself as he vigorously shook his head to clear his mind of his lewd thoughts. "Stupid pheromones!" He thought grumpily.

"Gajeel?" Gajeel snapped his attention back to Levy at hearing her calling out to him.

"We're heading out now to catch some breakfast before we arrive at the Selection location." Levy said softly.

"…Gihi~ Sounds good, I'm starved." Gajeel smirked as he built up false bravado to mask his tense state of mind.

"Come on Levy! You're an even better fisher than we are, let's go get some grub!" Droy called out as he rushed towards the river.

"Coming~" Levy smiled as she waited for Gajeel to finish stretching, watching out of the corner of her eye as he did so with a tinge of blush crawling up her face.

After eating the group continued their journey and made it to the center of the forest by late morning.

"WOW! Look at all the cats! I'm getting fired up thinking about all the new challengers I get to face!" Natsu ran off and Lucy sighed at the idiotic display.

"Gihi~ the dumbass has the right idea!" Gajeel ran off after him but looked back at yelled to Jet and Droy, "Look after the girls!"

"Heh, those two never change." Lucy chuckled.

Levy hummed softly in response as she watched Gajeel barrel into an all out brawl with several other males.

"Should we take a look around?" Jet asked, eyes drifting to the many females giggling excitedly in his direction.

"Go on Jet, we'll stay right here, out of harms way." Levy urged, wishing her friend luck in finding a mate.

"W~ell… if you promise to stay safe…" Jet said taking a half step towards a group of females.

"We promise." Levy and Lucy said in unison.

Jet dashed off and soon after Droy decided to lie down effectively fell asleep.

"So what should we do now?" Lucy asked nervously.

"According to Mira, the Selection lasts for 5 days, but it technically doesn't begin until noon after the rules are explained." Levy said while surveying the area.

"I vote for just staying here and resting, something tells me we'll need it…" Lucy said eyeing several males that were watching them.

They sat near Droy and enjoyed their time together.

"Excuse me ladies~" They turned to see two males approaching them, the first was the one who called out to them, he was large with white gleaming fur and an assortment of spots trailing down his body and green eyes, the other an average sized male with brown colored fur and swirls along his sides and one across the right half of his face, highlighting the clear blue in his eyes.

"I couldn't help noticing you two beautiful felines all alone with no one to talk too~ Especially you, such lovely golden fur~" The male said with charisma as he took a step closer to Lucy.

"U-uh… t-thanks, your fur is very nice too…?" Lucy stammered at the unexpected attention.

"Come on Shiro give her some space, you just met her." The other male interjected.

"Pardon me ladies for my rudeness, I hope you'll forgive me?" Shiro said with a dashing smile that made both girls blush.

"No offense taken…Shiro was it? My name is Lucy"

"A-and my name is Levy." Both girls still getting used to male attention.

"My name is Atlas, and it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said humbly, seeing that they weren't the only ones nervous helped them relax a bit.

"Is this you're first time here?" Atlas asked.

"Yes it is, we're here with friends of ours as well. Is this you're first Selection as well?" Levy answered.

"This is the first time the Selection has the honor of my presence~ Perhaps some lucky cat will win over my heart~" Shiro said with a purr as he smiled at Lucy, causing her to blush madly.

Levy tensed as she noticed Atlas staring at her.

"I-is there something wrong?" Levy said self-consciously.

"I-I'm sorry if I was staring!" He said nervously. "I-it's just… you're even more stunning up close…" He said looking away, blushing madly.

"W-what do you m-mean?! Have we met before?" Levy racked her brain for clues.

"Not formally… you see I… I first saw you siting in the moonlight last night… you were breathtaking!" Atlas said while stepping closer to Levy. Levy was taken aback at the compliments and was about to respond when she felt anger bristling in the air.

"So you're the fucker that was rustling around the bushes last night." A voice laced with scorn said unexpectedly that made the group tense at the sudden pressure emitting off of an irate Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Don't be rude." Levy scolded but Gajeel was more focused at the unknown male that was just a few feet away from Levy.

"So sorry about that Atlas." Levy apologized.

"…Not to worry Levy, I should explain myself. I had broken away from my group on our way here to get something to drink, and that's when I saw you by the bank. I wasn't going to disturb you but I accidentally broke some branches while I was heading back and when I looked back, you were gone."

"How romantic~" Lucy sighed.

"W-what?! N-n-no no no, I was just-"

"Leaving?" Gajeel said as he moved to sit between Levy and Atlas, challenge loud and clear to the rival male.

"Gajeel!" Levy turned to reproach his sudden hostile behavior.

"Actually I think that would be best, its almost noon and we have to get back to our friends. Let's go Shiro." Atlas said as he gave a timid smile to Levy.

"Until next time Lucy~" Shiro said with a wink as he strutted away.

"Nice to meet you two!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Ohho Levy~ Someone has a suitor~" Lucy said in a singsong voice.

"Tch!" Gajeel grumbled as he watched Atlas with his group.

"Eh!? D-don't you start Lucy… how about you? Shiro seems to like you."

"Who likes Lucy?" The group turned to see Natsu returning with a blissful looking Jet.

"Err… N-nothing!" Lucy said quickly.

"…?" Natsu cocked his head and was going to continue to question her, but the starting of the Selection interrupted him.


	11. Chapter 11

An elderly feline in charge of the Selection began to speak.

"Gather around everyone! It's time to begin the Mate Selection gathering! Now I'll be going over the rules and tell you what to expect over the next couple of days! Today marks the first day and is a free day meant to meet other participants and get a feel for possible mates! The next three days will consists of proving yourself to possible mates in either challenges of hunting, fishing, skirmishes or any other way you wish! The last day is where those of you that wish to choose may do so formally before the Selection ends. Remember that at anytime, you are free to leave, whether if it's because you and your chosen have made a mutual decision or be it that you no longer wish to participate!"

"Lastly here are the ground rules! There will be no major harm done during skirmishes, an unbiased cat must also referee! There will also be no harassing each other, courting is meant to be enjoyed not overbearing! You are in charge of feeding yourself, group hunts are allowed but be aware of others hunting around you! No stealing prey! Any females that are unaccompanied are encouraged to find a group to settle with during the gathering for their own safety and comfort! Finally, keep in mind that the decision to become mates must be mutual between both parties! Anyone who violates these rules will be banned and punished!"

"Now let the Mate Selection begin!"

"Whew~ That's a lot to take in…" Lucy said.

"I think that we should go find a spot to sleep in before we do anything." Levy suggested.

"I want to go fight some more!" Natsu said as he ran off again.

"Graaah that Natsu is infuriating!" Lucy seethed.

"Gihi, and yet you cant help but make eyes at that idiot." Gajeel smirked.

"You're the last one to be talking you oblivious muscle head!" Lucy fired back.

"Come on guys, you're causing a scene…" Levy said worriedly as other cats looked their way.

"Let's go guys, we're wasting time calling dibs on a good spot. Come on Levy. Wake up Droy!" Jet said as he shook Droy awake.

"Huh? Is it lunch time already?" Droy said groggily.

"Gah! You're impossible!" Jet wailed as he pounced on his friend.

The group could only laugh at the silly antics of their group.

Watching from a distance was Atlas and Shiro.

"… So I take it you're smitten over that petite blue furred one~" Shiro said playfully.

"She's wonderful don't you think?" Atlas said with a dreamy face.

"She's a cutie for sure but I'm more interested in her beautiful friend~ Though I think that we'll have some competition, several others are checking them out as well… Not to mention the males that arrived with them. But I like a challenge~"

"I wonder what that black male means to her? They seem very close… and I'm pretty sure he was acting possessive over her…" Atlas wondered out loud.

"Hmm hmmm~ We have the next couple of days to find out don't we my friend? Come on, let's get settled so we can strut our stuff for the lovely ladies~"

Atlas followed Shiro and turned back to look one more time to Levy and thought to himself, "I'll prove to you Levy that I am the cat worthy of being your mate…"

The first day went by quickly, Levy found a great spot for them to share and they all spent the day exploring the area. Every once in a while there was an interruption by an insistent male flirting with either Levy or Lucy, but they all left after being intimidated by Gajeel or annoyed by Natsu challenging them to a brawl. Levy and Lucy had a couple of peeved moments when bold females came to shamelessly flirt with the Gajeel and Natsu. Jet wandered off to talk to a few females and Droy spent the rest of the day napping or catching fish to eat. After a long day, the group settled at their temporary turf and slept until dawn.

The second day.

Levy awoke before everyone else gently moved away from Gajeel so that she could stretch.

*Yawn~* "I think I'll go for a short walk to stretch my legs." Levy walked away with a happy go lucky expression as she strolled towards the forests.

Gajeel peeked his eyes open and watched her leave. He got up right away and followed her from a short distance to watch over her.

"Shorty should know better than to wander off on her own. Especially with all these sleaze bags sniffing around her!" Gajeel thought angrily.

Levy walked for a couple of minutes and stopped when she found a huge tree.

"Wow! It's perfect for climbing~" Levy said joyfully.

"Gah! Where did she go?!" Gajeel said frantically after losing Levy's scent.

Taking a few steps back Levy readied herself before springing forward with speed and light steps, easily bounding upwards and grabbing onto the thick bark and made quick work of climbing up high into the branches.

"Phew~ it's been a while since I last climbed." She perched herself and lay down comfortably. She was perfectly relaxed until she suddenly heard someone calling out to her.

"Amazing! I've never seen someone climb trees so easily and with such finesse!" Levy looked down embarrassed at the compliment and was surprised to see some cat looking up at her.

"Oh! It's you Atlas… t-thanks, I've always had a knack for climbing."

"Let me give it a try!" Atlas jumped and managed to grab hold of the tree but fell back also immediately. "OOF!"

"Are you alright?!" Levy got up and quickly descended the tree and went over to inspect Atlas.

"F-fine! I-I'm fine! Heh heh, just wounded my pride while trying to impress a pretty feline." Atlas blushed as he chuckled nervously.

"!" Levy registered what he said and blushed right back.

"…W-well I'm glad you're okay… if you'd excuse me I have to get back to my friends ehhehheh…" Levy was moving to dash out of there and Atlas was beginning to call out to her

"Wait L-"

"LEVY!" Gajeel suddenly appeared and cut off Atlas' voice. Gajeel and immediately noticed that Levy wasn't alone and glared daggers at the other male.

"Gajeel?! What are you doing out here?" Levy said as she walked up to him.

"Tch, looking for a wandering Shorty." He grumbled, watching Atlas from the corner of his eye.

"Don't call me that you big jerk!" Levy said pouting.

"I was just out for a walk and I met Atlas. I was just about to head back." Levy said innocently.

"Hmph. Let's go then." Gajeel said grumpily, turning his back on Atlas but not before narrowing his eyes at him to show him his distaste for his company.

"I'll see you around Levy!" Atlas said loudly while staring right back at Gajeel, not willing to back down from wooing Levy.

"Uhh…umm… right! See you!" Levy said nervously as she turned back to give Atlas a friendly smile, oblivious to the tense atmosphere emitting from the two males over her attention.

"Bye…" Atlas said dejectedly before heading back to his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Gajeel and Levy came back to their friends all awake and waiting for them.

"About time you two came back! I'm hungry!" Natsu said impatiently.

"Heh heh sorry guys, I wandered off and Gajeel came to bring me back…" Levy said apologetically.

"Be careful Levy, we are in unfamiliar territory with cats we don't know." Lucy said worriedly.

"… I'm sorry… I'll stick with you guys from now on, I promise!"

"Tch, or maybe you'll go hang out with that brown cat." Gajeel mumbled sourly.

"Hm? What was that Gajeel?" Levy said, unaware of the snide comment.

"N-nothing! Let's go catch us some food." Gajeel said dodging the inquiry.

The males led the way as the Levy and Lucy trailed behind.

"…So Levy… it seems like Atlas is courting you." Lucy said seriously.

"… It seems that way…" Levy turned her head embarrassed by the conversation.

"What do you think? He seems like a good candidate for a mate."

"… I suppose so… but it's too early to tell, and to be honest… I still love Gajeel too much to choose someone else…" Levy said sadly.

"I know what you mean…" Lucy looked ahead to catch a glimpse of Natsu. "Shiro is very charismatic… but not really my type…"

Later that day the participants gathered around once again to hear the elderly feline talk.

"Okay everyone! We will now initiate a formal introduction by all the participants! All females will be lined up and the males will pass by and have the option to ask for a female's name and to ask permission to take in their scent!

Anxious but excited murmurs filled the area as the females lined up, Levy and Lucy side by side along with the others.

Many males came up to Levy but much more went up to Lucy.

Shiro finally got his turn and approached confidently to Lucy, making her inch back slightly at the intensity. "Hello there Lucy~ Nice to see you again~"

"U-Uhmmm… hello there Shiro." Lucy said plainly.

"Since we are pressed for time we'll have to same the pleasantries for later~ May I?" Lucy nodded somewhat reluctantly as Shiro leaned in closer to take in a good whiff of her scent.

"Ahh~ you smell of clear waters~"

"T-tha-" Lucy began to say before Natsu came budding in unexpectedly.

"Hey-a Luce!" He said with a mischievous grin as he bumped into Shiro.

"Natsu?!"

"And who might you be?" Shiro said, obviously put off by the interruption.

"Name's Natsu! Hey, do you want to fight later?!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Hmph! I will not!"

"Feh! You're no fun… well I'm off to find my next opponent then! See you later Lucy!" Lucy watched as Natsu continued down the line, ignoring the females entirely and instead bothering the males for a fight.

"How crude! Well I must be going dear Lucy~ I'll come find you so that we can have a proper chat~ Bye now~"

"…" Lucy looked horrified at the mention of having to talk to Shiro one on one.

"Hahaha! Oh Lucy, seems like you have a very insistent suitor." Levy said.

"I'm doomed!" Lucy said dramatically.

"Don't look now Levy but I'm not the only one with an insistent suitor~ Good luck." Levy was confused at her statement until she saw that Atlas was heading towards her.

"Hello again Atlas…" Levy said blushing slightly.

"Hi there Levy…" Atlas fidgeted a bit before finally asking, U-uhm… may I get closer to take in your scent?"

"S-s-sure…" Levy stammered.

"Excuse the intrusion…" Atlas said leaning in slowly and breathing in softly.

He thought to himself, "She smells of the forest…" He took in a second whiff before freezing at registering an underlying scent coming from her. "! This smell!? I-it's the scent of that black cat that keeps interrupting us!" Atlas thought as he lingered a bit too long thinking it over.

"Uhmm?" Levy said uncomfortably at his prolonged close proximity.

"Oi! Staying pretty close there buddy." Atlas took a step back, peeved at the tone and timing Gajeel seems to have towards him.

"My apologies Levy, I was just perplex at your scent for a second. Atlas turned back towards Levy apologetically while stepping away.

"My scent?" Levy said confused.

Gajeel glared as Atlas ignored him as he continued to talk to Levy exclusively.

"Besides your smell there is an underlying scent of… earth."

"Gihi." Gajeel puffed up, as he immediately knew what the other male was referring to.

"Earth…?" Levy's mind wandered as she pondered over the information.

"Oh you mean... OH!" Levy realized the implications and blushed madly at the thought.

"Y-you got it w-wrong! W-we're not… we're not… m-m-m-a-ates… simply good friends…" Levy said the last part quietly as she averted her gaze from both males.

Gajeel stiffened at her words and scowled as he saw the triumphant look Atlas wore at the admission.

"Well there's no harm in that is there?" Atlas said happily while standing up to leave.

"I'll come find you later Levy… if that's okay? I have to keep moving or I'll get us all in trouble… See you around!" Atlas left without an affirmative answer from Levy.

"Tch! Asshole." Gajeel said to himself as he watched Atlas' retreating form.

Suddenly Gajeel stomped off and left the line altogether without saying a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Levy wondered out loud.

"Oh Levy~ You sure are a heartbreaker." Lucy joked.

"Huh?!" Levy said surprised at her friend's comment.

Lucy only smiled and said nothing more as the two waited out the rest of their time for the introductions.

"Wooo boy am I beat…" Lucy said tiredly.

"How about we go find a nice tree to nap in?" Levy suggested.

"Sounds good! Let's ask Droy to come with us since Natsu and Gajeel went off to who knows where and Jet is a little… busy." Lucy said as she looked over to see a surprisingly popular Jet talking to several females.

The three left and found a warm shady spot to rest in as they napped through the afternoon.

Several hours later Levy woke up to the sound of cats coming their way, she tensed as she woke up Lucy to be on alert.

"Whaa?"

"Shhh! Someone's coming!"

Emerging from the bushes were their two suitors.

"Greetings beautiful ones~ Especially to you Lucy~" Shiro said with a flirtatious wink.

Lucy groaned inwardly at seeing no escape from the white male's attentions.

The two jumped down from their perch and sat near Droy, who was snoring away, as the males came up to them.

"Hi Levy." Atlas said cheerfully.

"Hi Atlas."

The group chatted for a couple of minutes before Shiro dramatically broke from the conversation, "Now that we've chatted as a group, I think it's time we got to know one another Lucy~ What do you say for a stroll~" Lucy couldn't interject because Shiro was already leading her away.

Levy watched nervously as her friend left with a practical stranger.

"How about we follow not to far behind them? We could chat some more?" Atlas said hopefully.

"S-sure, let me just wake Droy to tell him what's going on." Levy shook Droy awake and he groggily listened before he fell back asleep mumbling about when's it time to eat.

Levy smiled down at her long time friend, as she was oblivious to Atlas observing her.

"You're very kind Levy…"

Levy was startled at the compliment and laughed nervously as she began to follow after Lucy.

"Heh heh, he's one of my best friends and we've always taken care of each other…" Levy said humbly.

"I like that about you, not only are you absolutely enchanting, but you're also sweet and caring." Atlas said while taking a step closer to her.

"You'll be an ideal mother of very lucky cubs and a mate worth dying for." Atlas continued.

"!" Levy was speechless at his openness.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Levy said even though she half new the answer.

"I'm asking if yo-" Atlas was interrupted at a sudden commotion up ahead.

There were sounds of a fight just up ahead.

*Gasp!* "Lucy!" Levy took off without hearing the rest of what Atlas had to say.

Levy caught up to her friend and gapped at seeing Natsu looking angry, fur hackled and pupils dilated as he bared his teeth towards Shiro who was now on the defensive.

"Lucy!" Levy ran up to her shocked friend who looked on at the two males.

"What happened?!" Levy asked Lucy as she saw tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes as she looked away.

"We were talking but I began to get uncomfortable with the physical contact he was forcing on me…" Lucy started to silently cry, Natsu noticing immediately.

"You made Lucy cry!" Natsu roared as he lunged at Shiro and pinned him down, jaws inches from his throat.

"I simply was showing her that I wanted her as my mate. Not that a simpleton like you would understand!" Shiro said angrily while struggling to get free.

Natsu pushed harder on Shiro and dripped with rage.

"Your mate?! What makes you think she's available?!" Natsu snapped.

"W-whaaa?!" Lucy suddenly looked up and stared at Natsu.

"Shiro?!" Atlas entered the scene but kept his distance seeing the intensity of the situation.

"Atlas! Get this brute off of me!" Shiro wailed.

"That wont be necessary, we're through here." Natsu bent lower and hissed in his ear, "Don't come near my mate _EVER_ again." Natsu got off of Shiro and walked to Lucy with a serious expression still on his face.

"Luce?" Lucy blinked as she finally registered Natsu's presence, his declaration still ringing through her mind.

"N-natsu?" Lucy said softly as she went up to nuzzle him appreciatively as she sniffled slightly.

"It's okay now… I'm here." Natsu said as he nuzzled her back.

Levy walked to Shiro and Atlas to ensure there was no damage as the two embraced one another.

"You're not hurt are you?" Levy said concerned.

"… Just a bit winded… I suppose my courting is over…" He said as he looked over at the two lovers.

"Sorry for the trouble Shiro."

"He'll be fine Levy." Atlas said somberly.

"…" Levy gave a small smile.

"I think I should walk Shiro back before Natsu gets territorial again. I-I'll see you later Levy." Atlas said sadly, thinking about how he missed a chance to confess his feelings.

Levy watched them go and turned back to her friends.

"I guess we should talk huh?" Lucy finally said.

"…Yeah…" Natsu said nervously.

"You two go on, I'll walk back to Droy and wait around for the others."

"Thanks Levy." Lucy said appreciatively as the two walked off to discuss their relationship.

Levy sighed as she watched the two leave.

"If only that could happen with Gajeel and I…" Levy thought to herself.

She walked back to Droy and awaited atop the tree for her friends to return, watching as the sun moved closer to the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

At dusk Levy climbed down and went over to Droy to wake him up.

"Hmmm?... Levy?...What's going on?" Droy said, fighting off sleep.

"It's getting dark, let's head back okay?"

"Where's everyone else? " Droy said while getting up, stomach rumbling in hunger after a long nap.

"Lucy and Natsu will meet us later… Gajeel and Jet haven't shown up so I think it would be safer if we go back to our spot for now."

"I hope they found food, I'm starving."

The two walked back and ran into Jet.

"Levy! Droy! Glad I found you!" Jet said happily as he jogged towards them.

"Wasn't Lucy with you?"

"She was. Don't worry, she's with Natsu… it's a long story…"

"…Ohh… Well let's head back then, Gajeel sent me to find you while he guarded the buck we caught."

"Yes! You two are the best!" Droy said as he ran towards their spot, Levy and Jet following behind him with familiar smiles at their friend's enthusiasm.

They got back to see Gajeel on guard as he defended his kill from scavengers.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, happy to see him after not seeing him all day.

He relaxed and smiled slightly as he saw her coming to him safe and sound.

"Hey there Short stuff." Gajeel looked around and noticed that she was missing her companion.

"Where's Blondie?"

Levy slowed down at the question.

"You see…"

"WE"RE BACK!" Natsu exclaimed as he suddenly appeared with Lucy in tow.

"Feh, about time! We weren't going to wait for you forever you know!" Gajeel said curtly.

"Hee hee~" Natsu was all smiles and energized and didn't even react to Gajeel's remark.

"... What's got you all cheery?" Gajeel said while scrutinizing the pink idiot as he moved closer. He narrowed his eyes and smirked as he smelled him, "Gihi, and why do you have Blondie's scent all over you~"

Levy and Lucy went up to the sides so they could talk.

"I'm back Levy…" Lucy said with a shy but happy smile.

"So… what happened?"

"…I think I should start from the top…" Lucy said grimacing at remembering the incident that happened that afternoon.

"After S-Shiro and I walked on ahead we started talking. After a while he started telling me about how I'd make a perfect mate for a lucky cat. He t-then brushed up against me and I told him that I wasn't comfortable with the contact and he got really pushy."

"Come on Lucy dear~ lighten up a little, we'd make quite the pair. I think you're perfect for me~" Shiro said as he walked up to a frozen stiff Lucy.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't like you that way." Lucy said with fear in her eyes. "Please stop, you're scaring me Shiro…" Lucy said anxiously.

Shiro leaned forward, planning on scenting her. "Shh~ I know you'll learn to love me~" He was about to nip her throat but froze as he heard a rippling growl come from behind him.

"Get away from her!" Shiro turned to see Natsu with anger in his eyes. He moved away from Lucy so he could better defend himself.

"Mind you're business!" Shiro said irritably at the hostility.

"What were you planning on doing to her! She smells of FEAR!" Natsu roared as he lunged at Shiro.

The two grappled and broke apart as they began to circle each other.

"A-and that's when you showed up… After we left, Natsu and I had a long talk about what happened today."

Lucy looked at Levy with a happy tears and a big smile.

"He told me that he loved me all this time but didn't know how to confess his feelings. Haha, I'm so happy I can barely stand it!"

"That's wonderful Lucy!" Levy said as she bopped her head affectionately against Lucy.

"You and Lucy?!" The females turned towards the commotion to see the males gathered around Natsu.

"Heh heh, yup~" Natsu said as he sauntered over to a blushing Lucy and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Tch. It's your funeral Blondie." Gajeel said jestingly. "Now come on and let's eat already!"

They gathered and tore into the carcass. Afterwards, Lucy and Levy resumed their talk.

"T-there's something else I have to tell you Levy…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning and head back to Fairy Tail…"

"Oh…"

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"…I'm not sure, but I think I need to see this through to the end…" Levy said as she looked towards Gajeel.

"N-natsu and I might have cubs this season, I'd love to raise them with alongside with your cubs. Just remember to follow your heart and if you need to go somewhere and be with someone else to achieve that… well I'll be content with that…"

They both fought back tears as they stared at the starry sky.

The next morning the remaining group bid their goodbyes to Lucy and Natsu.

"Goodbye Levy! Everyone! See you in a couple of weeks!" Lucy yelled as see looked over her shoulder as they walked farther and farther away.

The group looked on for a few more minutes before turning away and heading out to find food.

Levy was silent most of the morning and in deep thought about what she wanted.

"Oi." Levy blinked, her concentration broken at Gajeel's voice.

"Don't start getting all mopey since Blondie left with the pink dumbass."

"I'm not moping! Just… lost in thought is all…"

"Hmph, come on, let's go hunting." Gajeel stated.

"Yeah food!" Droy said happily.

"It'll at least clear your mind, let's go Levy!" Jet interjected.

"You're right! Come on, I know a spot with tons of rabbits!"

The group followed Levy but stopped after hearing something approaching them.

They were shocked to see Atlas emerge from the foliage, alone.

"You've got some nerve after what your friend did to Lucy!" Jet spat.

"You've got 5 seconds to leave before I make you." Gajeel growled.

Levy was anxious at the predicament.

"Now that's not totally far guys…" Levy began to say.

"It's okay Levy. It's only natural that they'd hate me after what happened with Shiro. I came out here to tell you that he got reprimanded by our group and the elders and was sent back to our pride… I'm truly sorry for all the suffering he may have caused…"

"…" The group stared as the brown furred male sat there guiltily.

"Hmph, I guess accept that." Droy said friendly, attempting to break the silence.

*SIGH* "Fine! We're cool. It's not like you were the one who molested Lucy." Jet said.

"Tch." Gajeel said nothing and looked away from Atlas.

"Thanks." Atlas said appreciatively.

"Since you're here, we were about to go on a hunt if you'd like to join us." Droy said eagerly.

"…Uhmm… If you don't mind the extra company?" Atlas said while looking hopefully at Levy.

"S-sure, we don't mind, do we fellas?" Levy said uneasily, looking at Gajeel briefly to gage his reaction. He was busy staring holes into the trees so she took that as reluctant acceptance.

"Lead the way Levy!" Droy said excitedly.

"R-right…" Levy said quietly as she lead the males to a hunt.

After a while of walking they stopped to a field where fresh grass and wildflowers grew in abundance.

"Alright everyone, let's split up and catch what we can. Good luck." Levy said before quickly sprinting away.

Atlas watched as she went and sighed longingly, getting the attention of the others.

"Oohohohoo~ Someone likes Levy~" Droy said slyly while nudging Jet.

"Heh heh, I figured that out a _long_ time ago buddy~" Jet said while winking at a blushing Atlas.

"Tch." Gajeel stormed off so he didn't have to hear the conversation.

Atlas noticed Gajeel leaving and waited until he was far enough away to ask the burning question that's been on his mind.

"… Can you guys tell me something? Is there something between Levy and Gajeel?"

"…" Both males made a weary expression.

"It's complicated… we're not even sure about their relationship." Jet answered sadly.

"There's a connection there, without a doubt, but they are both hesitant to move forward." Droy added.

"I see…" Atlas said anxious about the complexity of the situation.

"You see, Levy saved Gajeel's life after finding him in the brink of death in the forest. They've been inseparable ever since."

"Gajeel used to be a rogue and I think he feels indebted to her…"

Atlas smiled sadly at knowing just how deep their bond was.

"All in all, we don't know if their relationship is platonic or romantic…"

Atlas could only sigh dishearteningly.

"… Look, I get it. We both were infatuated by Levy, we always will be… She's amazing. We've only just come to terms that Levy will never see us as more than friends." Jet said somberly.

"Best of luck to you Atlas." Droy said as he started tracking to earn his meal.

"Thanks…" Atlas could offer a small smile at the encouragement.

"Come on, let's start hunting." Jet said.

The three diverged as they went on the hunt.


	14. Chapter 14

Late into the morning the group came together to share their catch. After finishing their meal Atlas struck up conversation and the group, minus Gajeel who pretended to be asleep, talked well into the afternoon.

"So is there any lucky female that has caught your eye?" Atlas inquired politely.

Droy broke out laughing and Jet blushed madly.

"I spent most of the time eating and sleeping! I haven't paid much attention to the girls! Not that it bothers me, I came mostly as support for my friends~" Droy said unashamed of his sloth.

"Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed at Droy's honesty.

"Well how about you Jet, I've noticed that there is a particular female that I keep seeing you with since we got here." Levy said with a knowing smile.

"Err! Uuhh… W-w-well you see…"

"Come on, tell us about her. There's no shame in falling for someone." Atlas said as he thought about his own situation and glanced at a doe eyed Levy who was blushing slightly.

"Alright! Alright, you broke me down…" Jet smiled as he got a far away look in his eyes.

"Her name's Ayame, she has the most beautiful lavender colored fur and entrancing amber eyes… I feel so at peace when I'm near her. She's absolutely amazing~" Jet said with a smitten sigh.

"It's about time Jet! I'm happy for you." Droy said excitedly.

"Me too Jet, I wish you two the best." Levy said sincerely.

"Heh, heh. I still have to ask her to be my mate, but I feel better after talking to you guys, so thanks!"

The conversation lulled after a while and the silence was broken by Levy yawning, gaining the attention of Gajeel and Atlas as they both saw an opportunity to dote on the young female.

"Levy, would you like me to find somewhere safe for you rest?" Atlas offered as he smiled innocently.

"…Mhhhmm?... That's very kind of you Atlas but I think we all could use a quick rest so we should all better head back for the day…" Levy said tiredly.

"Levy's right," Jet said while yawning loudly, "We were up late and early this morning saying goodbye to our friends."

"Yeah, We should take a nap in our territory to be on the safe side." Droy seconded with a sleepy expression.

"…. That would be for the best… I'll be heading back to my friends as well… I'll see you around, Goodbye for now Levy." Atlas said with a longing tone and affectionate eyes before disappearing into the forest.

Gajeel stared after his retreating form until he couldn't see him anymore and finally turned to Levy and the others.

"Come on Shorty, let's go." Gajeel said with a soft but protective tone as he gently nudged her awake to go to their spot.

On the walk back Droy nudged Jet before going next to Levy to tell her something interesting.

"Say Levy?"

"…Hmm?"

"That Atlas seems like quite the cat doesn't he?"

"…. I guess so, he's very nice." Levy said a little flustered.

"Do you want to know something?" Droy said with a scheming smile.

"W-what?"

"He told us that he likes you~ heh heh." Droy left her side with a wink and a soft chuckle and returned to Jet with an impish grin.

"What are you up too?" Jet whispered lowly as he stared bewildered by his friend.

"Just trying to get a certain someone to stop dragging his paws and confess to Levy. I'll tell you later." Droy responded, barely audible so not to give away his intentions to the others.

Gajeel was already annoyed after having to spend the entire morning with that brown twerp and was on the verge of snapping after hearing Droy talk to Levy.

They finally got to their spot, Jet and Droy settled near one another and Gajeel grumpily slumped down shut his eyes. He was surprised when he suddenly felt a warm pressure on his side and looked over to see that Levy had chosen to sleep next to him despite his mood.

"Hmph, probably was too tired to realize how sour I was acting today, lucky me." Gajeel thought as he felt himself lose all his tension and anger as he curled around the petite cerulean female. Burying his head into her wavy fur as he drifted into his nap.

"You might have had her attention this morning, but I am the one who gets to experience her warmth as she sleeps." Gajeel thought triumphantly as he finally fell asleep with a smug smile tugging at his muzzle.

Droy woke up first in the evening and nudged Jet awake.

"Huuh…?" Jet said groggily at the unexpected wake up call. " What's up buddy?"

"Shh. Come on I got to talk to you."

The two left quietly as they went to discuss Droy's intentions.

A little while later Levy stirred as she began to wake up. She attempted to stand but was weighed down by Gajeel's heavy paw slung over her back.

"Gajeel?..." No response.

"_Gajeel_." Levy nudged his face with her head but only got him to stir a little.

Levy reached over to his ear and inhaled deeply before screaming out, "GAJEEL!"

Causing him to wake up with a jolt and mild irritation at the ringing in is ears.

"Short stuff you better have a good reason for doing that." Gajeel said glaring at Levy halfheartedly.

"Pft. Well I wouldn't have to do that if you would get your arm off me. You're heavy!" Levy said glaring back playfully.

"Gihi~ Not my fault you make a good arm rest~" Gajeel laughed as he got up, allowing Levy too finally be able to do the same.

Levy looked around and noticed that Jet and Droy were missing.

"Hmm, wonder where they went off to?"

They sat in silence as they wondered what they should do, their minds wandering to serious matters concerning one another.

"What if she leaves with that blue eyed jerk…"

"What should I do about Atlas? I don't know how to respond to his feelings…"

Both sighed dejectedly and by doing so catching the others attention. Red eyes met hazel and they both were quiet as they held their eye contact.

Gajeel audibly gulped and leaned in a bit closer, Levy tensed at the unusual behavior and waited for his next move.

"L-Levy I-"

"WE'RE BAAACK~" Jet announced as the two returned suddenly.

"Eep!"

"SHIT."

Gajeel and Levy jumped back from each other, flustered and annoyed at the interruption.

"What's wrong you two?" Droy asked innocently.

"N-n-n-nothing! Nothing at all! Heh heh heh." Levy nervously chuckled.

"Tch. Exactly. Nothing." Gajeel grumbled before getting up and starting to walk away.

"I'm going to go find us food. I suddenly have some energy to burn. Come on Spots you're coming too!" Gajeel stalked off with a confused Jet following close behind.

Droy plopped down near Levy with a serious expression.

"Since they'll be gone a while this gives me the chance to tell you something."

"What is it Droy?"

"…I've decided to go home tomorrow morning."

"What?! Why?"

"I think it'd be best if I go. I have no interest in finding a mate this season so I have no reason to stay."

"But what about us?"

"I'm also doing this for you three as well… you wont be free to fully experience the Selection if you have to keep me company. Especially Jet, I think I'm holding him back from fully courting his chosen mate."

"Bu-"

"I've made up my mind Levy and it's sweet of you to think of my well being. That's just what makes you so amazing… but I think it's about time for you to be selfish, if only this once."

"What do you mean…"

"I want you to be happy Levy without thinking about what will make others happy… I want you to choose the path that will lead you to your chosen mate."

"…" Levy sniffed as she fought back tears.

"Come on now Levy. Cheer up, we can't have you sad when Gajeel returns or else I'll never hear the end of it! Hahaha~" Droy laughed jovially, cheering Levy up just enough to stave of the tears.

Levy and Droy talked until Gajeel and Jet returned form their hunt. After finishing their meal they discussed Droy's departure and finally settled down to sleep for the night.

Levy shyly lay down next to Gajeel but avoided direct eye contact.

Gajeel did the same, trying to get his emotions in check as the young female curled herself into his fur. Trust evident in her actions that made him feels guilty over his rising possessive behavior.

"Get a hold of yourself dumbass! She's not yours…" Gajeel scolded himself internally.

A sad sigh coming from Levy made him gaze down.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel said gently.

"It's nothing."

"Shorty." Gajeel said in a no nonsense tone as he lowered his head closer to her.

"…It's just… first Lucy and Natsu… now Droy… and it's only a matter of time before Jet goes off with Ayame…"

"And?"

"…I just don't want to be left alone…"

"Tch. Stupid. You've got me. Now go to sleep."

Levy looked up shocked at his words but couldn't question him since he already laid himself down and had his eyes close in preparation of sleep.

"…" Levy could only stare at his still form before smiling softly and laying her head down near his heart so that the steady beat could lull her to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 4

Just like the day prior, the group watched as another member prepared to leave to head back home.

After sharing one last meal before his departure, the group wished each other well.

"Take care now. Jet, don't back out on what you promised." Droy said sternly but gently.

"I won't" Jet said while blushing and battling at Droy's shoulder.

Droy went to Levy gave her a light head bump and whispering softly, "Don't be afraid of your feelings. Trust yourself."

Droy turned to Gajeel and gave a friendly smile, "Take care of Levy."

"Tch. As if I need you to tell me… Safe travels."

"See you guys soon!" Droy said as he began to walk away from his friends.

"Bye Droy!" Jet yelled.

"Be safe!" Levy yelled.

As he looked back one last time he thought to himself, "I wish you all luck on finding your happiness." He began to hum as he started is journey back home.

"Sooo, what's this promise Droy was talking about?" Levy asked.

"W-w-well it's a-about Ayame…"

Levy squealed excitedly as she pressed for more details.

"And?!"

"I promised to go talk to her about our future...together…" Jet said as he turned red from embarrassment.

"Gihi~ going to finally show some balls eh?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"That's great Jet! I'm so happy for you! When are you going to go?!" Levy said eagerly.

"I was thinking now, before I lose my nerve…"

"YES! Go go go! Don't worry about us." Levy shooed Jet away to go find Ayame.

After Jet left, Gajeel began to fidget at the realization that he was finally alone with Levy.

"Say Shorty…?"

"What's up Gajeel?" Levy beamed, still in a really good mood at Jet's romantic prospect.

Gajeel reeled back as he lost his nerve at the undivided attention she gave him while looking so innocent and cute.

"I… I'm bored! Let's go to the fighting area so I can get some exercise and show off my superior skills~ Gihi~" He deflected to a random suggestion to put off the serious conversation that needed to be had between them.

"Ehh, I guess we can go… but don't come crying to me if you get hurt~ Hahaha!"

"Feh! Not a chance!" Gajeel said smugly.

They left to head towards the clearing that became a favorite area for the brawls to take place.

Levy was super energetic and felt like messing with Gajeel a bit.

"Hey Gajeel?!"

"Yea?"

"Guess what?" Levy said as she suddenly ran in front of him to make him stop.

"W-what?" Gajeel said nervously because of the sudden close proximity.

Levy took a couple of steps towards him with a mischievous smile, making Gajeel gulp slightly, tail twitching in anticipation.

In a low voice Levy said, "Catch me if you can!" Before giving a small shove on the shoulder and taking off, laughing loudly as she sped away.

Gajeel stood there for a few seconds processing what just happened before chuckling huskily and sprinting after her.

Levy got a good head start but her shorter legs could only take her so far before she could already hear Gajeel catching up to her.

She turned back and caught a glimpse of Gajeel running full force towards her and she yelped in surprise and excitement as she tried to run faster.

"Gotcha!" Gajeel yelled triumphantly as her finally caught Levy by pouncing on her, the two began to playfully tumble as Levy tried to break free from his hold but was finally pinned down.

She looked up as Gajeel hovered over her, both of them panting from running and from the excitement that the chase brought.

"Gihi~ I guess I win~" Gajeel said as he lowered his head to be closer to Levy's.

It was Levy's turn to gulp as she stared into his burning red gaze.

"Heh heh… I guess you did…" Levy said in a small voice as neither one could break eye contact, electricity buzzing around them.

Gajeel's expression suddenly turned serious, "Levy."

"Y-yes Gajeel?" Levy said anxiously at the serious tone he suddenly took.

"I have to admit something…" Gajeel said as he suddenly moved away from Levy as if her touch burns.

Levy swiftly got up and took a couple steps towards Gajeel with a look of not only concern but also disappointment at the sudden loss of contact.

"What's wrong?"

"…I…"

"Yes?"

"I-I… I've-"

Sounds of multiple felines coming their way broke the conversation as the two looked over to see Jet and a lilac furred female approaching them.

"Levy! Gajeel!" Jet said with a blissful expression.

"Jet?! You're back!" Levy said happily while smiling at Ayame.

Gajeel brooded at being interrupted just as he was about to spill his heart out.

"Yup! I'd like to introduce you two to Ayame."

Jet gave the young female a reassuring nuzzle around the strange cats she was brought to.

"H-hello… nice to meet you." Ayame said shyly.

"Hi! I'm Levy, and that's Gajeel over there, don't mind him though, he's not usually friendly with cats he doesn't know."

"Tch." Gajeel gave in reply as if to prove her point. Causing the two females to laugh.

After talking for a little while, Jet shared some news with his friend.

"So… I have something to tell you two…" Jet said bashfully, Ayame furiously blushing with a happy smile.

"Ayame has accepted me as her mate!" Jet finally exclaimed excitedly.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Levy said as she bumped heads with the soon to be mated pair.

"T-thank you." Ayame squeaked out.

"We are going to head to her pride so that she can introduce me to her family. We decided to stay at Fairy Tail, so please tell everyone I'll see them soon."

"I'm sure everyone will be thrilled, be safe on your journey."

"We will! We'll be back some time after the season, bye Levy, see you Gajeel!"

Jet and Ayame departed and effectively left the Mate Selection gathering.

Levy was all smiles as she felt endless joy over her friend finding a mate.

"Wow~ Jet sure is a lucky cat."

"Guess so." Gajeel said a bit moodily.

"Come on Gajeel, continue on our way shall we?" Levy caught on to his sour mood and thought he was getting antsy from having to wait to brawl.

"Yeah let's go."

"Grrahh! At this rate I'll never be able to tell her!" Gajeel angrily thought as he grumpily followed Levy to the brawling area.

After walking for a little while more, the two got to a clearing that was used for challenges of strength and skill that the males used to show off for potential mates. There were many males roaming around, chatting, resting or in the middle of a fight, all trying to get the attention of the females that were watching from the sidelines.

"Finally! Time to show these losers whose top cat around here!" Gajeel said confidently as he looked around for his first opponent.

"Gihi~ Here I go." Gajeel stopped abruptly as he was about to charge in and turned back to Levy, "Stay in the tree tops away from trouble Shorty."

"I promise." Levy said with a smile as she turned to skillfully climb and perch on a nearby tree.

Gajeel watched to confirm her safety and with a smirk and a satisfied nod he turned back to challenge the other males.

"Watch me Levy." Gajeel thought to himself as he eagerly went to seek a sparing partner.

"There he goes, the big lug…" Levy said with a contented sigh as she watched Gajeel brawl with some random male.

After a while of observing Gajeel her concentration was broken by a voice that seems to always find her.

"Hello there Levy. It's good to see you again."

Levy looked down to see Atlas looking up at her with a shy but confident smile.

"Oh! Good afternoon Atlas."

Levy got up and gracefully landed on the ground.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me Levy. Your blue fur looks so dazzling as it follows your movements." Atlas said while moving closer to a now blushing Levy.

"Uhm-" Levy stammered, nervous from the compliments.

"Do you know what else?" Atlas said, not willing to wait a longer to admit his feelings.

"I-I-I-" Levy could only continue to stammer.

Atlas moved even closer so that he was only a few inches from her.

"I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Ever since I saw you in the moonlight I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

"A-Atlas?! What are you-"

"Levy, I-I'm in love with you!" Atlas whispered desperately as he spoke to Levy boldly about his feelings for her.

Levy stared dumbstruck at the male in front of her.

She was about to respond when they both suddenly felt a chill in the air that made them shiver. Atlas turned around and Levy followed his gaze to see an absolutely furious Gajeel looming behind Atlas, fur hackled and eyes narrowed pointed directly at the rival male before him.

"Just what do we have here. Hope I'm not interrupting?" Gajeel's tone dripped with venom as he stared down Atlas.

Levy was frozen at the menacing look Gajeel directed at Atlas and couldn't find her voice to reprimand his boorish behavior.

Atlas had had enough Gajeel's attitude; turning around fully and raising his own hackles he glared right back at the larger male.

"What's your problem!" Atlas said angrily.

"_My_ problem? _You're_ the one intruding on Levy's personal space. Or did you fail to notice her discomfort?!" Gajeel said menacingly.

"I was just courting her! If she was truly uncomfortable she would have said something!"

"Tch. Don't act like you know her!"

"I'm trying to get to know her! But YOU keep butting in! You are neither her mate or a suitor from what I can tell so back off!" Atlas spat, only angering Gajeel further at the deliberate jab his relationship with Levy.

"And you think you're worthy to be her mate asshole!?" Gajeel growled back.

"Yes I do! And I'll prove it by besting you in a fight!"

"Gihihi~" Gajeel chuckled wickedly as he broke into an arrogant smirk.

"I've been wanting to kick your ass since the day we met. It's on!"


	16. Chapter 16

The two males moved to the center of the clearing, now being the center of attention from all their yelling.

Levy was left on the sidelines, still frozen in shock to what just transpired. She could only look helplessly as two males prepared to fight over her.

The two males circled each other, heads low, hackles raised, pupils dilated and ears pinned back, displaying all the signs of an angry feline.

A random male stood off to the side to act as a referee.

"Get ready Gajeel, I'm about to make you look so pitiful in front of Levy." Atlas hissed.

"Tch, you think I'd lose to a weakling like you!" Gajeel growled.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they both watched the referee raise his paw, "Ready!?...Have at it!" The male said as he slammed down his paw, signaling the start of the brawl.

The two slammed into each other as they began their fight for dominance. Roars and growls filled the ears of every cat watching, it eventually it broke Levy out of her stupor.

She moved a couple steps closer in slight panic at the scene before her.

"Gajeel and Atlas are fighting?! But why?!" Levy said to herself quietly.

Both males were struggling to pin the other and were growing frustrated.

"I don't understand what she sees in a brute like you!" Atlas growled as he swiped at Gajeel.

"She's too good for the likes of you! You wouldn't appreciate her!"

"Feh! She's capable of deciding for herself who's suitable for her." Gajeel sneered.

"You're right. After I win, she'll see me as the worthier male and we will become mates."

"Shut up!" Gajeel yelled seeing red at Atlas' statement.

Gajeel lunged forward, his anger getting the better of him as he pounced on Atlas full force, enough to make the ground shake and for Atlas to become winded.

"I win asshole." Gajeel said as he lowered his jaw close to Atlas' throat as a threat.

The referee called the match as Gajeel's victory but he still hadn't let Atlas up. He was huffing in anger that was bubbling out of him after the days of tension finally snapped his composure.

Levy seeing his wrath sprinted to the two males and placed her body over Atlas in order to get Gajeel's direct attention.

"Gajeel! Stop this right now!" Levy said angrily as she looked disappointedly into his blazing eyes.

"… Grrr…What are you doing Levy." Gajeel said now pissed at her intrusion. He took it as her siding with Atlas instead of him.

"You need to calm down." Levy said soothingly, but to no avail as Gajeel childishly redirected his anger at her.

"Defending your future mate are you Levy. Well fine! What do I care!" Gajeel yelled at her as he got up and bolted away, trying to forget the look of hurt on her face and the tears starting to prickle at her eyes.

"…Gajeel…" Levy said sadly as she watched him go.

"Levy?" She looked down and remembered that she was standing over him, blushing as she moved away.

"S-s-sorry about that Atlas, he really is a nice cat once you get to know him…"

"You don't have to defend that brute Levy. He's nothing but an ill mannered former rog-"

*SMACK* Atlas was shocked as his head was turned forcefully from the impact. Levy had angrily swiped her paw across his face.

"Don't you dare act like you know him!" Levy angrily.

"He's been though so much pain and suffering but still manages to be a caring cat who looks out for others!

"I'm sorry…" Atlas said with a bewildered expression.

Atlas stared at Levy for a few moments and signed in resignation over something he knew from the beginning.

"You love him don't you…"

"!" Levy jumped in shock at the sudden question, anger transforming into embarrassment.

"I…I…yes, I do…" Levy said finally resolving to stop hiding her feelings.

"…Then I wish you both happiness, and tell him I'm sorry for what I said earlier. If someone as amazing as you could love him, then he must be pretty amazing himself."

"…He really is… thank you Atlas. I wish you happiness as well. Goodbye!" Levy said hurriedly as she ran off determined to confess her feelings to Gajeel.

Atlas watched her go for the last time, bittersweet emotions running through him as she disappeared from his sight forever.

Levy ran in the direction Gajeel left in, frantically tracking his scent for a few minutes before finding him in the wildflower field, anger still radiating off of him.

Gajeel was staring at the floor, replaying the look on Levy's face, as he acted so repugnant in his fit of anger and jealousy.

Levy slowed down as she got closer to Gajeel, losing her nerve as she drew nearer.

Gajeel had to have had noticed her presence but made no move to acknowledge her.

Levy struggled to regain her resolve to confess, taking several moments to gather her thoughts she finally was ready to speak.

"Ga-"

"What do you want Levy." Gajeel said coldly, still refusing to face her.

"I…I wanted to tell you-"

"Tell. Me. WHAT! I already know you've made your choice. Leave me alone!" Gajeel said with an increasingly angry tone.

"But you don't understand, I-"

"What's there to understand?! I'm just a no good brute who doesn't deserve to even speak to someone like you."

Levy began to tremble at the fierceness in his tone.

"Gajeel…"

Levy slowly approached him.

"I said GO. I can smell the fear coming off you. I want nothing more to do with you!"

Levy touched his shoulder with her paw, "Gaj-"

"I SAID GO!" Gajeel suddenly turned, making Levy fall from the momentum.

Levy looked up with tears prickling her big hazel eyes as the stared in shock at Gajeel.

He stared down at Levy with anger and hurt flaring in his ruby eyes; Levy was overcome with dread at his rejection.

Quickly she darted up and ran away from Gajeel, unsure where she was heading, but she wanted to escape his sight before she succumbed to her emotions. So we wouldn't hear her cry…

Gajeel watched her go, anger instantly replaced by sorrow.

Whispering after her form, "This is for the best. Be happy with your mate…Levy."


	17. Chapter 17

Gajeel stayed in the field but decided he wanted a quiet place to think about where he should go from here. After all he's been through, the solitary life of a rogue was welcomed.

Gajeel climbed up a nearby tree and simply stared at the setting sun for a while.

Dusk approached and he was ready to depart for his new journey when he heard voices approaching.

"Hahahah! What a day!"

"Tell me about it! That was some major drama~"

Gajeel looked down to see two males chatting as they walked past his tree oblivious to his presence.

"That blue furred cat sure caused a stir. Two males fighting over her, what a lucky feline."

Gajeel stiffened at the topic of their conversation.

"She is a beauty though, I don't blame those two for duking it out, if I though I had a chance, I would have taken on the winner! Hahaha!"

Gajeel sneered as he thought, "As if that fucker could ever win against me."

"All you'd get is your ass handed to you, that black cat had some skill."

"Heh heh, even if by some miracle I did win it wouldn't matter."

"Why do you say that?"

Gajeel leaned in, intrigued by the strangers statements.

"It's obvious that the female had already chosen the black cat, didn't you pay attention to what happened after?"

Gajeel twitched at those words.

"Nah, I had lost interest after the fight ended… what happened?"

The males sat down below Gajeel and continued their conversation.

"Well, afterwards there was a bit of an argument between the three of them and the black cat took off. The real interesting part is that the other two were talking when suddenly the female got angry and swiped the male across muzzle."

Gajeel was confused at why sweet Levy would turn her suitor.

"Why would she hit her future mate?" Gajeel thought to himself as he waited for more details.

"What did she do that for? It looked to me as if she chose that brown male over the other…"

"That's where you'd be wrong my friend. She got angry because that male said some nasty things about the black cat and she struck him in defense of the other cat."

"Levy… did that for me?" Gajeel whispered softly.

"Ah, I see what you mean then."

"Exactly, I even heard her admit it to the brown cat. She loves that black male."

Gajeel almost fell out of the tree at the realization that Levy hadn't chosen Atlas over him, happiness starting to bubble within him.

"So what happened next?" Gajeel broke out of his reflections to hear the rest.

"I don't know, last I saw she said her goodbyes to that brown male and took off. Probably with her future mate by now, come on let's go hunt down some food!"

The two males got up and left, never unaware of Gajeel in the tree.

"She…she _loves _me? ME?! That's why she came… but I… hurt her. She probably doesn't want anything to do with me now…."

Gajeel looked at the darkening sky.

"…I'm so sorry Levy…"

"…Where did you go?...! She's alone! Fuck this isn't time to be daydreaming! I need to find her! Mating season is only a few days away! She's in danger!" Gajeel thought as he started to panic.

Jumping down he started to search for her scent.

Gajeel picked up on it almost immediately and took off in search of her.

"Please let me find you safe and sound… if only to apologize, please!" Gajeel thought frantically as he continued to run.

Gajeel cursed as he realized that Levy left the Selection grounds and entered unfamiliar forest territory.

"Damn it Shorty what are you thinking?!" Gajeel said aloud before taking off once more.

Miles away, Levy finally came to a halt as she tried to catch her breath after running for so long.

Looking around she realized that she was lost and became anxious at how vulnerable she was, alone, and unprotected.

"I need to get back home... My heat… it's only a few days away…" Levy looked nervously around as she began to walk cautiously, trying to find a safe place rest for the night before the pitch-black night rendered her immobile.

She came across a thicket just small enough for her to squeeze into and be hidden from danger.

As she curled into a tight ball, she had one final thought before drifting to a fitful sleep.

She sighed as a single heartbroken tear trailed down her face.

She whispered, "Gajeel…"

The next morning Levy rose after getting almost no sleep, cold and alone in the cool Spring air she set off to find her way home.

"If I can find the river I can get rough idea in what direction to go…. Hmm, let's see… I'll head westward… when I find the river I just have to keep going north until I recognize my surroundings."

Levy began to move.

"…I'll have to move quickly so I can get home before my heat starts…"

Gajeel was furious.

"I wasted the whole night! If only it wasn't so fucking dark out I could've kept going after the scent!"

Gajeel sniffed around the riverbed where her scent got weaker.

"FUCK! Why did she cross the river!" Gajeel growled out in frustration.

"Where are you Levy!" Gajeel roared, but the only reply was his own echo.

"Tch! Like hell I'm going give up on you Levy." Gajeel grumbled as he splashed through the river and continued his track.

After a few minutes Gajeel perked at finding a fresher scent.

"Wait for me Levy." Gajeel said before taking off once again.

Two more days pass and neither Levy nor Gajeel had come across each other.

Gajeel found the thicket Levy hid in but she was long gone by the time he got there. Levy had by that time found the river and was now headed upstream.

Levy took breaks every once in a while to take a dip in the water, her body temperature rose as a sign of her approaching heat.

*Huff Huff* Levy panted slightly, fatigued by her journey and the lack of sleep that has been plaguing her since her argument with Gajeel.

I think I'll take a little midmorning nap." Levy said with a tired tone before curling at the base of a nearby tree and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Afternoon came quickly and Levy was stirring from her nap when she jolted awake.

There was rustling in the bushes and something was approaching her.

Levy could only stare at the direction of the sound as it got louder.

A part of her hoped that it was Gajeel coming for her.

A slight wind blew in her direction, carrying the scent of the other being.

Levy's blood ran cold upon realization that it belonged to a male feline… but it didn't belong to Gajeel… it didn't belong to any cat she knew.

Levy trembled as she got up on shaky legs as she was ready to bolt at her first chance as she watched with wide eyes as the intruder finally emerged out of the bushes.

There before her was a young male cat with a large scar over the right eye and navy fur.

He smiled wickedly at Levy as he came closer, tossing his head slightly so that his spiky fur move from his left eye.

"Well hello there little cat~ Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing out all by herself, alone?" The male paused to inhale the air, pupils dilating as he did so as he leered at the lone female in front of him.

"L-l-l-leave me alone!"

"Tsk, now that's not very nice of you. Here I am offering to help a total stranger and that's the thanks I get?"

"I-I don't n-need your help. Now if you'll excuse me…" Levy turned and was about to sprint away when she suddenly felt the stranger next to her.

The male placed a paw over Levy's back and slammed her down, Levy looked up in fear as the male lowered his face menacingly towards her.

"Mmmm…" The male inhaled her scent deeply as he held her in place, tears pricking at Levy's eyes as he did.

"Now don't lie to me~ I can smell that your heat is almost here. What kind of cat would I be if I let you spend it alone~"

He chuckled darkly as he looked her over.

"You're a small thing, but you have quite the hips there~ Perfect for mounting, perfect for birthing cubs." Levy's eyes widened at the implication of his words.

Levy was heavily crying at this point, too consumed by fear to move, despair consuming her as she was preparing herself to be mated by a lustful stranger.

"P-please don't do this…" Levy begged.

"Now now, don't cry. I'll make sure that you're good and full by the time mating season ends."

"Heh heh, I want to hear you say my name as I take you, so remember it well… the name's Bora~"

Levy gasped loudly as she realized that this cat was the same one that tricked Juvia.

"NO! Get off me! I don't want you!" Levy squirmed and seeing an opportunity she bite down on Bora's paw that wasn't on her back.

"Ouch! You bitch!" Bora yelped as he released his hold enough for Levy to break free.

She started to run, Bora following close behind her.

"Get back here! I'll make you regret that!"

After a few seconds Levy was caught yet again, fatigue keeping her from getting very far.

Bora caught her and pinned her down on her stomach, face pushed into the dirt and cutting her slightly.

Bora growled over her, teeth inches from her throat as she laid at his mercy.

"Grrr… you just earned yourself a little punishment~ I think I'll mate you right here and now… and kill you right after."

"H-h-help! Somebody!"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. There's no one to help you. Now submit!" Bora shouted.

"Never!"

Levy struggled to get free, taking in a large breath and in complete desperation she cried out, "GAJEEL!"

Bora twitched at the name and became angry at the mention of it.

"How do y-"

"LEVY!" Levy gasped as Bora was ripped from atop her.

Levy shakily got up and started crying at the recognition of the voice that shouted out her name.

Gajeel stood protectively in front of her as he stared down Bora.

"Gajeel… you're here…" Levy whispered at her savior.

"Dumbass, do you have any idea how hard it was to find you!"

Gajeel turned to look Levy in the eyes.

"It's hard looking for someone so small… so don't leave my side ever again."

The two stared at one another briefly before Bora interrupted.

"Well isn't this sweet? Gajeel found himself a little plaything~"

Gajeel growled in anger as he wiped his view back at Bora.

"I'll make you regret ever touching her!"

Bora darkly chuckled. "I've been wanting to kill you ever since you left."

"Just try it you piece of shit!" Gajeel bit back.

"Levy. Go up into the trees where it's safe."

"O-okay Gajeel. Please be careful." Levy leaped into a tree a few feet away, watching as the fight between the two males was about to begin.

Levy watched with fear filled eyes as Gajeel and Bora began to circle one another.

Bora wore an easy going smirk as he cockily taunted Gajeel with taunts and nonchalant threats.

"Well Gajeel I do admire your taste in females~ maybe I'll beat you until you're barely alive so that you can watch helplessly as I take your mate~"

Gajeel bristled even more, fangs fully exposed, head low and body vibrating in complete anger as he growled out, "You piece of shit! I'll make sure you never bother Levy ever again!"

Gajeel charged at Bora, which he evaded with ease.

"Do you really think you have a chance at beating _ME_! I'm more powerful than Jose and you barely made it out of that fight with. Your. Life!"

Bora leaped at Gajeel and swiped at his shoulder.

Gajeel just barely had time to move before getting hit; luckily his mane protected his shoulder from Bora's claws.

Bora followed up with a tackle that sent the two of them tumbling across the ground, neither one able to get more than minor scratches on the other.

Gajeel kicked off Bora and the two moved away from each other, lightly panting from the excursion.

"I see you've improved Gajeel…" Bora glared angrily at Gajeel.

"Shut up fucker! I'm going to slit your throat right here and now!"

"Ohho~ I knew you were no better than a rogue. Kill or be killed!"

Bora lunged again at Gajeel and was able to bit down on his shoulder.

Gajeel hissed in pain but stood strong.

Gajeel turned and grabbed Bora exposed back and held him in place as he ran towards a tree, slamming Bora's body into with all the force he could muster.  
"Gah!" Bora cried out as the wind got knocked out of him.

He fell to the floor and looked up with a smirk as Gajeel loomed over him with deadly intent.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish me off?"

Gajeel growled deep as he drew closer to Bora, opening his jaws as he said, "With pleasure…"

"Stop Gajeel!"

Gajeel froze at hearing Levy's voice, having forgotten about her in the heat of his rage.

"…Levy…" Gajeel said softly as his he shifted from murderous intent to regret.

Levy kept her distance since Bora was still there, but she was still determined to stay close to Gajeel.

"You're better than this Gajeel, better than _him_…" Levy said with confidence.

Gajeel stood still for a few seconds, Bora stayed motionless.

Gajeel moved again towards Bora but instead of slitting his throat he went face to face with his enemy with a serious and still threatening look.

"If you EVER come near Levy or me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that clear."

Bora audibly gulped as he said, "Y-yes."

"Then scram." Gajeel said with a tone laced with hatred.

Gajeel got off of Bora and stood in front of Levy as they watched him get up.

Bora left without a word and took off running to rogue territory.

Never to be seen again…


	19. Chapter 19

Gajeel was puffing slightly from his still spiraling emotions, still watching and listening to make sure that Bora really left.

He stood tensely as he stayed on guard over Levy's safety.

Gajeel twitched when he suddenly felt Levy next to him, finally able to come close enough to her savior to inspect his body for any wounds.

Gajeel looked down to the blue furred beauty that was before him.

He let out a frustrated puff of air as he looked over her scratched up body.

"I'm fine Levy… he barely got any scratches on me." Gajeel watched a pensive Levy as she finished checking him over. His face changed to concerned as he continued to speak.

"Levy."

She stopped still at the serious tone he said her name in. Levy looked up and was surprised to see an expression of fear on Gajeel.

"G-gajeel? What's wrong?"

"Shorty I'm not hurt one bit and yet here you are treating me like some sort of invalid. _You're_ the one that needs attention."

"But-"

"Shhh… shut up and let me clean your injuries."

Levy sat down in disbelief and embarrassment as Gajeel took him time and licked all the scratches she got from fighting off Bora. Gajeel finished off the last one that was on her face and was startled when Levy started to purr and leaned up to give Gajeel an appreciative lick on his muzzle.

The two were silent as they showered one another with long overdue affection.

Eventually they were interrupted by reality as Levy's stomach growled loudly in protest.

"Gihi~ sounds like someone's hungry."

"Eh heh heh… I haven't been much of a hunter the past couple of days…" Levy said as she shyly looked away.

Gajeel gave Levy a head bump as he got up.

"Come on, I'll catch us some fish."

"R-right. Thank you Gajeel…"

Gajeel thought to himself wearily, " I need a cool dip to calm myself… why does she have to smell so enticing!"

The two gladly left the area and headed for the river to get some much needed food.

Levy felt much better after eating her fill of fish and the two of them were taking a rest at the riverbank in the warm noon sun.

They were sitting close to one another as they lay down in the grass, Gajeel held a better control over his hormones after his hunt and watery encounter.

Levy could feel Gajeel watching her the entire time, perhaps afraid that she'd disappear again.

Resigned to the situation she finally sighed and said, "I think we should talk about how we got here…"

Gajeel had a strained look on his face for a few moments before breathing in deep and exhaling in acceptance.

"…Right as always Shorty."

"… I don't know where to start…" Levy said nervously.

"I do. I… I want to apologize for talking to you that way back at the Selection… I had no right to treat you that way. After seeing you act do friendly towards Atlas… I lost my mind. I was jealous and petty and couldn't stand the thought of losing you to another male…"

"Gajeel." Levy gasped softly at his sudden confession.

"I thought you chose Atlas after our brawl and I took out my anger on you… I hurt you in a way that I can never get back."

"It's okay-"

"NO! It's not okay! I made you run away! It's my fault that you were placed in danger!" Gajeel said passionately as he stood up abruptly.

Levy watched him turn away from her, in a quiet and ashamed tone Gajeel said, "…It's my fault that you were almost forcibly taken…"

"Gajeel… I don't blame you for anything. It's both of our fault for not talking properly about our relationship that caused all this to happen… but I'd like to thank you Gajeel… for coming after me… for saving me..."

Levy was caught off guard by Gajeel suddenly turning and embracing her; his head and right paw curling over her desperately.

"I swear to you Levy that I'll always protect you… until my last breath. Just… please… stay by my side…"

Levy could feel Gajeel trembling as he held her.

Gajeel stilled as he felt her begin to purr as she gave her answer.

"Only if you promise to protect our cubs too you big dummy."

Gajeel almost fell over at her words as he processed it's meaning.

"W-whaat are you s-saying?!" Gajeel said as his excitement began to rise.

Levy pulled back a bit so that she could look him in the eyes, "Gajeel… I love you. Will you be my protector, my mate, the father of our cubs?" Levy said with tears in her eyes.

"Levy…" Gajeel said with a soft, loving tone he never knew he was capable of.

"I'm not worthy of you but I'll try every day to be all that you deserve and more."

Levy giggled happily as Gajeel bent down to nuzzle his soon to be mate, both purring loudly as they were finally free from the uncertainty of their feelings for one another.

After a LONG while of showing their affection for one another through nuzzles and licks, Levy stopped and looked at Gajeel seriously.

"Gajeel."

"What's wrong?"

Levy looked away for a moment bashfully as she struggled to voice her worry.

"…My heat will be here soon, we have to find somewhere we can safely spend it…"

"Oh… OH! Right! L-let's go!" Gajeel suddenly blushed as the implication.

The two started their search as they headed back towards familiar territory.

After traveling for a half-day's journey the two found a small cave near the river.

Levy was tired from traveling and from her approaching heat.

"Levy. Do you think you have enough energy to take a nap in that tall tree over there? I'm going to catch you a big meal and I want to be sure you're safe while I'm gone."

"I think I can manage. Be safe and come back soon."

Levy gave Gajeel a quick nuzzle before climbing the tree with ease. The thick branches and plentiful leaves hid her perfectly from view.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Levy."

Gajeel sprinted away, leaving Levy to nap in peace.

It was nearly dusk by the time Gajeel returned. Levy woke up to the sound of his kill being drug across the ground, back to their temporary home.

Levy jumped down and walked up to Gajeel eagerly at the prospect of a hearty meal.

Gajeel plopped the deer down and was greeted by a purring Levy who nuzzled him appreciatively for the meal.

"Eat up Levy."

"…Thank you."

The two laid down and torn into the carcass, Gajeel purposefully eating slowly so Levy could eat her fill. After eating the last bit of flesh Gajeel drug away the carcass and buried it so no scavengers come near their cave.

It was pitch black out side by the time they both turned in for the night.

For the first time in days, the two were able to sleep, now that they were back in each other's embrace.

The next morning they woke up late in the morning, fully rested.

Levy's stomach growled loudly and Gajeel could only smirk and chuckled at the petite feline's insatiable appetite.

"Gihi~ guess I should go hunting again."

"I'm sorry Gajeel…"

"Don't be, your body is preparing itself. And it's my job to help any way I can."

Gajeel gave her an affectionate head bop before watching her climb up the tree again.

After eating their meal the two took a nap in the sun, Gajeel had awakened long ago and was watching Levy sleep peacefully.

"She sure is sleeping a lot." He thought to himself.

As if knowing he was thinking about her, Levy began to stir. Through bleary eyes Levy smiled at Gajeel and curled into his warm body while purring.

Gajeel purred back as he settled down with her.

"…I can feel it getting closer… my heat should be here very soon." Levy said calmly.

"We'll be full fledged mates." Gajeel said tranquilly.

"Mmhh… and hopefully parents." Levy said dreamily.

After a few more meals the two settled down for sleep.

However, Gajeel was awoken early the next morning by an instinctual feeling, an itch of sorts.

After a few moments he realized that he was awakened by the cave being filled with the smell of a female in full-blown heat.

His loins tightened as it hit him all at once, he clawed the ground to keep his head clear.

He huskily called out, "Levy…"

Answering the call was a newly awoken Levy in a heat daze.  
"…G-gajeel… its here."


	20. Chapter 20

Levy shifted uncomfortably as she got up from where she was laying, she somehow managed to move a few feet away during the night.

Gajeel gulped loudly as he watched her roll around, broadcasting her desire to her chosen mate.

'Ggaaajeel~" Levy purred out as she finally stood and walked towards him slowly with a mischievous look.

"L-levy." Gajeel croaked out as she brushed herself against him, lingering for a bit before whispering, "Catch me," before lightly nipping his ear and sprinting out of the cave.

Gajeel sat there for a few seconds processing her actions.

His expression turned dark as he accepted her challenge.

"Gihi~" Gajeel sprang up and ram after his mate.

Levy made it a few yards from the cave before she heard Gajeel crashing through everything in his path to get to her.

The thrill of the chase got to both of them as she continued to tease him, before finally heading back to their cave.

Levy had the cave in view but never got there because Gajeel caught her right as she cleared the edge of the forest.

"Got-cha." Gajeel growled lowly as he hovered over Levy.

Both were panting from the chase, pupils blown from arousal and anticipation.

"Mmm~ well then I suppose you earned your right to claim me as your own." Levy said as she shimmied from underneath Gajeel, only to move a few feet away.

Gajeel watched her, as she positioned herself for him.

Levy bent forward and left her rear elevated, her tail twitched in impatience, giving Gajeel the clear signal that she was ready for him to mate with her.

Gajeel continued to growl lowly as he focused on the scene before him, Levy looked back with lustful eyes and met Gajeel's own as she silently beckoned him to come to her.

Gajeel moved towards her achingly as his loins were now fully aroused.

When he finally got to her, he was met with an excited purr as Levy arched her back a bit more in order to feel Gajeel on her.

"_Levy_." Gajeel said lovingly with a hint of lust as he positioned himself over her.

He lowered his jaw to grab her scruff, at feeling him grab her Levy moaned out, "_Gajeel, I love you~"_

Gajeel loosened his hold so he could mumble out, "I love you too."

They both were silent as Gajeel tightened his grip on her scruff and moved to enter her.

Levy gasped as the large intrusion pushed its way into her.

Gajeel groaned at her tight walls that enveloped his pulsing member.

He waited a few moments for Levy to adjust to his girth, continuing only after Levy bucked her hips upwards to get him to move.

Gajeel began to thrust into her slowly as they both shook in their pleasure.

After a few minutes Gajeel began to thrust erratically before giving a final groan as Levy's walls clamped down on him, sending both into a state of euphoria.

They stayed still as Gajeel emptied his seed into Levy's receptive womb.

Gajeel let go of her scuff and pulled out quickly, Levy hissed in slight pain as he did.

Gajeel staggered as he watched Levy collapse onto the ground, both trying to catch their breath after mating.

The sun was beginning to peak out of the horizon, warming the air.

Gajeel went up to Levy after regaining some feeling in his legs and prodded Levy to get up.

Levy grumbled at being forced to stay awake.

"Mmmhmm, don't wanna get up." Levy said tiredly.

"Come on Levy, the cave is only a few feet away. I'll help you."

Levy reluctantly stood up and hobbled slowly to the cave, Gajeel supporting her as best he could, a content smile on his muzzle at her antics.

Once inside, Levy plopped onto the ground.

Gajeel curled around his mate to keep her warm as she already was fighting off sleep.

Levy purred at the contact and curled into his fur.

She sighed contently before looking up at her mate with love filled eyes.

Gajeel looked back at her with a gentle smile before giving her face a loving lick.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Gajeel said worriedly.

"Mmm~ no, I feel fine, sore, but fine." Levy said reassuringly.

Gajeel saw her expression change to a playful smirk before she tucked herself back into his mane.

"I think my mate should get some rest, my heat has only started~ Gihi~" Levy said as she mimicked Gajeel's unique laugh.

Gajeel's eyes widened slightly but quickly turned into his signature smirk as he bent over to whisper in Levy's ear, "Be careful what you wish for, when we're through you wont be able to walk for _days~"_

Gajeel chuckled as he caught her shiver slightly at his promise.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days passed and Levy's heat finally ended.

They were exhausted but blissful in the aftermath of their mating.

Gajeel and Levy were cuddling as they enjoyed the morning sun after a much needed meal.

"… Gajeel?" Levy said softly as she looked up at her mate with a worried look.

"What's the matter Shorty?" Gajeel said comfortingly as he saw her apprehension.

"… D-do you think we'll have cubs this season? What if I'm not a good mother?" Levy said as tears prickled at her eyes.

"Levy. I've made plenty of mistakes, if either one of us is going to be an unfit parent, it'll be me. The only mistake you've ever made was picking a lout like me as your mate."

"But Gaj-"

"Shh, let me finish…" Gajeel asked lovingly, Levy responded with a slight nod.

"I know damn sure I'll make mistakes with our cubs, but I also know that with you by my side, we'll be the most kickass parents ever! Our cubs will run circles around everyone else's! Natsu's brats won't stand a chance!"

Levy giggled, feeling relieved at his words.

"One more thing Gajeel… choosing you as my mate is no mistake~"

Gajeel flushed at her statement and struggled to hold back a full-blown smile as Levy nuzzled his face lovingly.

"Tch, you're one crazy cat Levy."

Levy purred as she answered, "Crazy for you~"

After taking a few more days to rest and enjoy each other's company away from the pride, Levy and Gajeel headed back home.

"I can't wait to see everyone!" Levy said excitedly as she practically pranced forward.

"Gihi~ I wonder if that bastard finally got the balls to commit to Juvia."

Their home was finally in view and the two finally made it to the outside of the cave where they saw that their pride and many new mated couples were already chatting excitedly around the cave.

Levy spotted Lucy with Natsu, Gray and Juvia and the two of them went to join the group.

Lucy was the first to spot them and got up to meet Levy with an affectionate head bop.

"Levy! I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." Levy said happily as she looked at her friend.

Lucy took in Levy's scent and with a goofy grin and glassy eyes she said, "I'm so happy for you!"

Levy held back tears as she could only nod giddily.

Gajeel brushed up against his mate and gave her a quick nuzzle before heading towards Juvia.

"Congratulations to you too Lucy! I can't wait to raise our cubs together!"

"Heh heh, we'll all find out soon... speaking of which, we're not the only two females that mated..."

Lucy directed Levy's attention back to their friends and let Levy figure it out.

Levy looked over and saw Juvia and Gray laying down next to each other, Gray being closer than usual and keeping a protective paw over Juvia's back.

"You don't mean?!"

"Yup! That dork finally admitted his feelings and asked Juvia to be his mate!"

"That's wonderful!"

Levy looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Erza?"

"Oho~ she hasn't come back yet. Apparently while we were gone Jellal came to see her and she hasn't been back since."

"Oh my, I hope Jellal makes it back alive after the season."

The two laughed at the thought of Jellal at the mercy of Erza.

"Luuuucy!" The two looked over to see Natsu looking their way, whining for attention from his mate, Gajeel already threatening to maul him if he doesn't shut up.

"Let's head over so that we can pamper our needy mates."

"You're right, Gajeel looks like he's about had it with Natsu. Hahaha!"

Later in the day the pairs went off together.


	22. Chapter 22

Levy and Gajeel were wandering the forest when they came across Pantherlily and his family.

Onyx was ecstatic to see his mentor and ran up to tackle Gajeel.

"Gihi~ Hey there Squirt! Miss me?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to train some more!"

Lily and Shagotte chuckled at their cub's antics while Carla scoffed at his noisy behavior.

"I see congratulations are in order." Lily said with a proud smile.

"Thank you Lily, that means a lot." Levy said.

"Thanks." Gajeel said somewhat bashfully.

"What are you celebrating Gajeel?" Onyx asked curiously.

"Levy and I are mates now."

"Wow! Like Papa and Mama?"

Levy giggled as she answered, "Exactly."

"Does that mean you'll have babies soon?"

"Eheheh… that's hard to say at the moment?" Levy answered nervously as she looked at Gajeel for help, but he looked away in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?"

"That's enough question little one, come over here so I can give you your bath."

Shagotte said softly.

"Okay Mama."

"Hmph! You're such a pain brother." Carla stated.

Lily noticed the nervous look on the young couple.

"Not to worry you two, you'll be fine parents."

"Thanks Lily." Levy said appreciatively.

"… Shagotte? How do I know if I'm with cubs?" Levy asked anxiously.

"Hmm, it's different for every cat but I think that you'll notice a change in your body around two weeks after your season. My advice to you is to not dwell on it too much, stress can affect you in strange ways. At the very least, there's always next season."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Levy said quietly, moving to lean against Gajeel as he comforted her silently.

"Not a problem, every new pair has the same fears, including myself and Lily. It took us several seasons to finally have cubs."

"And it was well worth the wait, they are our treasures." Lily said as Carla and Onyx settled in for a nap between their parents paws, purring contently as Shagotte leaned down to give them affectionate licks as they drifted to sleep.

Levy and Gajeel watched them for a few moments before excusing themselves to give them privacy.

"You're really hoping for cubs aren't you Levy."

"…I've always wanted my own… d-do you feel the same way Gajeel?"

"Tch, before you found me I only cared about surviving. But you've shown me kindness and I fell in love with you. Having cubs with you will make all that hardship worth it."

"You big softie~" Levy tackled Gajeel and the two showered each other in affection.

"Only for you Levy."

After a long day of catching up with their friends and family, everyone headed for the cave for sleep.

Newly mated pairs happily snuggled together as they talked softly about their future.

About two weeks later…

Gajeel, Natsu and Gray went hunting one warm afternoon, their mates stayed behind to have girl time by the river to cool off.

"Nnnyyaa~ this feels nice. Warm air, cool water and great company." Lucy said lazily as she rested beneath a shady tree.

"Juvia agrees, the only thing missing is Gray-sama."

"Mmmm~ I think I could sleep forever in this spot." Levy said as she let her body go limp on the broad tree branch she was laying on.

"Only you would think a tree is comfortable Levy~" Lucy teased.

"Why don't you guys join me up here, the breeze just as fantastic as the view."

"Juvia doesn't think she should be climbing trees for a while…" She stated with a hint of excitement.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Levy asked with a confused tone.

"I-I think I know what you mean and I'll have to stay on the ground for the same reason…" Lucy said bashfully.

"Juvia just realized herself just yesterday! Gray-sama was so happy~" Juvia said dreamily.

"What are you talking about?" Levy tried asking.

"I just found out this morning… I haven't had a chance to tell Natsu yet. You two are the first to know."

"Know what?!" Levy said in frustration as she jumped down to stand between her beaming friends.

In unison the two answered, "We're pregnant."

To which Levy sat down in disbelief and excitement.

"That's amazing news! I'm so happy for you two! How do you know?!"

"I just feel really tired all the time… and I feel… different." Lucy said.

"Juvia knows what you mean, Juvia slept most of the day yesterday and Juvia was even cranky at Gray-sama for no reason!"

"Wow~ I wonder if I'll be as lucky as you two this season…"

"If anyone deserves cubs, it's you Levy."

"Juvia thinks so too, you don't feel any different?"

"No…not really." Levy said dishearteningly.

"It's probably still too early to tell, don't fret over it."

"…Its hard not too… especially now that you two are carrying cubs…."

The three comforted each other for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that day everyone was gathered to eat.

Levy watched as Lucy pulled Natsu aside and smiled as she observed Natsu gently tackling his mate after being told he was going to be a father.

Her train of thought was broken when Gajeel asked, "What's up with those two?"

"Hm? Oh… Lucy probably just told him that she's… pregnant."

"Heh, hopefully their cubs don't take after their idiot of a dad."

"Juvia's pregnant too…" Levy said robotically.

"…Good for her? What's wrong Shorty?" Gajeel asked concerned by how unenthusiastic she was acting at her friend's good news.

"…I don't feel any different Gajeel. What if I'm not pregnant?! What if Erza comes back with cubs and I'm the only one without any?!" Levy fought back tears of frustration as she looked up at Gajeel.

"Levy, it's not a competition."

"I know that… I just can't help but feel restless. I want to raise a family with you Gajeel…"

Gajeel flushed at the adorable look Levy gave him as she looked at him with wishful eyes.

"Look Levy…If we don't have cubs this season, so what. We have the rest of our lives to try. And I don't know about you, but I'm _really_ a fan of the trying part Gihi~" Gajeel said with soothing words and a flirtatious wink.

Levy giggled softly at her mate's antics.

"Thank you Gajeel… I feel a little better now…"

"Good. Now let's head in."

"…Alright."


	23. Chapter 23

A week later…

"-vy... Levy…"

Levy stirred slightly at the sound of her name.

"_LEVY_?"

She finally opened her eyes just slightly enough to see the amused expression on her mates face.

"Hrmm…?"

"Gihi~ wake up sleepy head. It's time to get up."

"Dun wanna…" Mumbled Levy before tucking herself back into a little blue ball.

"Come on Shorty you've been lounging all week. Let's go for a hunt or something~" Gajeel nudged her gently to coax her.

"Gajeel stop poking my stomach, you're making me queasy."

"Queasy? Are you sick?"

"…Not really, I just have been feeling off for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhhm… like I've been really tired and my appetite has increased…"

"Yeah you can practically ate a deer by yourself Gihi~"

"…And today my stomach feels a bit…unsettled…"

Levy paused as she suddenly felt like retching.

"Levy? What's-"

He wasn't able to finish his question as Levy jumped up and took off.

"Levy?!"

Gajeel followed immediately and caught up in time to see Levy hunched over throwing up.

He sat with her until she was done and after burying her mess, they went to the river to clean her up.

Afterwards the two sat in a shady corner by the river so that Levy could recover.

Levy sat staring at nothing for a long time as she stayed in deep thought.

Gajeel watched over his mate and noticed her tense.

"Levy?"

"Gajeel. I think I know what's wrong with me…" Levy said in a trembling whisper.

"… I'm with cubs…"

Gajeel froze at her statement.

"…A-are y-y-you sure?" Gajeel said in disbelief.

"This is it. I can feel it… We're going to be parents… we're going to have cubs Gajeel!" Levy jumped up so that she could pounce on her mate and now father of her unborn cubs.

Gajeel said nothing but the awe and adoration he looked at Levy said it all.

A few weeks later…

As the weeks went, new additions were added to the Fairy Tail pride.

About a week ago Juvia gave birth to 3 cubs, the first-born was a navy furred female with wavy fur, a perfect mix of their parents. The second was another female with shaggy spiky indigo fur, the same as her mothers. The third was a male that is the spitting image of his father.

Erza was the next to give birth two days later after returning a few weeks prior with a nervous Jellal fowling close behind, they returned not only as mates, but as soon to be parents. They had two cubs, the first being a scarlet furred male. The second was another male, this time with dark blue fur. Both siblings held a similar merle marking over their left eye that resembled their father.

Lucy gave birth the same night and had a single cub, a female born with the same striking pink fur as her father.

A couple of days have passed since then and Levy was ready to burst.

On a warm night Levy finally gave birth to two cubs. The first was a male that had a dark shade of blue unruly fur sticking out in all directions. The second was a female with baby blue fur and wavy hair like her mother. The two cubs had a red tint to their hazel eyes and fluffy fur like their parents.

Gajeel stood over his mate and cubs protectively.

Levy cleaned the newborns as they nursed eagerly.

"Look at them… they're so small…" Gajeel said in wonder.

He lowered his head so he can sniff them.

He thought to himself, "Earth and the forest… they smell like us…"

"They're perfect Gajeel." Levy said with happy tears as she curled herself around her newborns to finally rest.

Gajeel wrapped himself around his family to keep them safe and warm and nuzzled all three before settling down.

Fighting back joyful tears, Gajeel whispered…

"The moment was worth all the pain it took to get here... everything's perfect"


End file.
